My Pokéreality : Une histoire de revanche et de création
by Nyu72
Summary: Être un homme heureux, avoir une famille... Si tout cela vous était enlevé, que deviendriez-vous ? Peut-être rien, peut-être le boss d'une organisation criminelle reconnue...
1. Une belle journée d'apocalypse

_Cette fanfiction est relié à 'Voyage à Kanto' et contient un spoil majeur sur l'histoire. Si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 33 de cette fanfiction, vous pourriez être déçu en la découvrant. Pour les autres, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

* * *

La Révolution des Pokémon, comme on l'appelait, durait maintenant depuis trop longtemps. Après la guerre qui s'ensuivit de la rébellion de Léon contre le Roi Audric, les Pokémon étaient devenus totalement fous. Quelques Pokémon domestiques avaient survécu à ce changement mais j'avais entendu dire que leur rage se propageait au contact comme un virus. Malgré les nombreux raids qu'ils avaient lancés contre la plupart de nos villes, Jadielle était restée une zone paisible. La Sylphe avait enfin réussi à construire un genre d'arme efficace qui n'avait pas besoin de Pokémon pour fonctionner. Elle appelait ça 'arme à feu' et au fur et à mesure que les massacres s'enchaînaient, notre nouvelle entreprise nationale inventait sans cesse de nouvelles armes, de plus en plus puissantes, qui rassuraient la population autant qu'elles les protégeaient. Je m'étais moi-même équipé d'une de ces armes. Ils appelaient celle-ci 'Fusil à Pompe', je l'avais prise lorsque l'on m'avait dit que c'était l'une des plus efficace à ce jour. En cas d'attaque, j'étais le seul qui pourrait protéger ma famille de ce fléau qu'étaient devenus les Pokémon. Ma femme et ma fille de huit ans étaient tout pour moi. Je ne laisserai rien me les arracher. J'avais même fini par m'attacher à cette Kangourex que ma femme avait trouvé blessée lorsque l'animal n'était qu'un bébé.

Des rumeurs circulèrent un jour à Jadielle. Comme quoi seules Jadielle et le Bourg Palette n'avaient pas encore été touchées par le drame. Pour moi, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Cela allait bientôt arriver.

Le soir même, lorsque j'astiquais mon arme, geste qui m'était devenu naturel depuis son acquisition, ma femme descendit dans le salon pour m'engueuler. Ce geste aussi était devenu quotidien chez elle :

– Giovanni, tu as vu l'heure ? Tu t'occupes de cette machine toutes les nuits, elle devrait être en bon état maintenant...

– Je veux juste être sûr qu'elle marchera lorsque le moment sera venu de l'utiliser...

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa avant de me lancer un regard à la fois triste et en colère.

– Ne parle pas de malheur. Peut-être le virus Pokémon n'atteindra jamais notre ville. Regarde Kangourex, elle est toujours aussi joueuse sans pour autant en être dangereuse. Viens te coucher maintenant.

Je jetai un œil à notre Pokémon qui était étalée dans notre salon, prenant beaucoup plus de place que la première fois que l'on y avait emmenée. Je soupirai et laissai échapper un sourire :

– Tu as gagné Aline... Je la range et je monte.

Satisfaite, elle dégagea de son visage ses longs cheveux blonds et me donna un nouveau baiser avant de remonter les escaliers. Que je l'aimais cette femme-là. Je posai mon arme dans l'armoire près de l'escalier, que j'avais vidée uniquement pour elle, et montai me coucher. Aline m'attendait dans le lit avec un sourire qui me fit directement comprendre comment j'allais passer le reste de la nuit...

Un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Une frappe trop forte et un débit trop rapide. Je me levai d'un bond et m'habillai en vitesse. Aline m'appela :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gio ?

– Rien ma chérie. Reste couchée...

J'étais loin d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien, mais elle serait plus en sécurité dans notre chambre si jamais c'était bien ce que je pensais. Elle se leva tout de même et s'habilla mais je fus dehors avant qu'elle n'eut fini. Dans le couloir du premier étage, la porte du fond s'ouvrit et ma fille sortit. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. La même blondeur de ses cheveux, ses mêmes yeux verts et ce caractère si gentil qui ne me faisait en rien regretter d'être son père. Son visage était encore régi par la fatigue, elle avait du être réveillée par le brouhaha qui continuait de provenir de notre porte d'entrée.

– Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Reste dans ta chambre pour l'instant. Je reviendrai te chercher.

Elle fit une moue déçue mais obéit rapidement. Je descendis les marches deux à deux et une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Kangourex se jeta sur moi.

Je n'avais jamais compris cet animal. Je devais être celui qui lui portait le moins d'attention depuis qu'elle était ici mais elle s'était entichée de moi plus que de n'importe qui.

– Pas maintenant, Kangourex. lui criai-je en la repoussant sur le côté tandis qu'elle se frottait énergiquement contre moi.

Quand elle était jeune encore, ça allait, mais maintenant... Je m'étais fait des muscles aux jambes à force d'essayer de garder mon équilibre face à ses assauts. Quand elle décida enfin de me laisser en paix, non sans un regard de Caninos battu, je me précipitai vers la porte pour faire cesser ce tintamarre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, la réaction de l'habitant essoufflé de derrière fut immédiate.

– Eh bien, quand même Giovanni ! Le doyen nous fait tous appeler. Il paraît qu'ils seraient sur la Route 2. Prends ton arme et rejoins nous.

Je jurai et retournai vite à l'intérieur récupérer mon arme et la charger. Je m'étais beaucoup entraîné pour ce jour, donc la manœuvre fut rapide. Le fusil prêt, je me rendis vers la sortie.

– Où vas-tu ?

Je me retournai rapidement. Si j'avais eu le doigt sur la détente, j'aurais sans doute appuyé dessus sous la surprise. Aline était descendue et regardai alternativement mon arme et moi, d'un regard mauvais. Elle sembla soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose et celle-ci émit une mine inquiète.

– Ils sont là ?

– C'est probable. Enferme-toi avec Safran et ne bougez pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Je suivis l'habitant qui m'attendait impatiemment jusqu'au doyen de Jadielle sans prendre le temps de recevoir la réponse de ma bien-aimée.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé sur la place. Mickaël, notre doyen était le Maire de Jadielle sous le règne du Roi Audric et avait joué un grand rôle dans la révolution en se rangeant du côté de Léon. Beaucoup de familles eurent des pertes pendant l'assaut du Château Indigo et la mort de notre Champion avait fait baissé le moral de la ville. Surtout depuis la Révolution des Pokémon. Malgré le fait que l'on en avait pas été touché durant la période où les armes à feu n'avaient pas encore été inventées, nous vivions dans la crainte d'attaques tous les jours. Mickaël avait aidé à faire importer des bonnes armes depuis Safrania et ne nous les vendait pas trop chères. Il était au centre de la place et vint vers moi lorsqu'il me vit arriver.

– Giovanni ! Content que tu sois là ! On dirait qu'on va avoir besoin de toi...

Malgré le compliment, je remarquai qu'il regardait plus mon arme que moi. J'étais le seul à avoir acheté celle-ci, même le doyen n'avait que deux petites armes qui tiraient en rafale dont j'avais oublié le nom mais qui semblait redoutable sur des petits Pokémon. Je répondis simplement :

– Donc, où sont-ils maintenant ?

– Hal, notre éclaireur nord, nous a dit voir plus de ces bestioles que d'habitude. Il a préféré revenir plutôt que de rester là-bas.

– C'est compréhensible... J'imagine qu'on ne pourra pas compter sur l'aide des Cinq Dresseurs.

Les Cinq Dresseurs étaient les cinq uniques personnes à avoir réussi l'exploit de garder le contrôle de leurs Pokémon après l'une des attaques. Ils étaient en train de ressembler des hommes dans toute la région pour riposter sur la menace de la faune et se dirigeait, d'après les rumeurs vers Jadielle avec toute leur armée. C'était l'un d'eux qui informait toute la région à l'aide de Roucool teints en noir et rouge, les couleurs du nouvel héros. Mais les dernières nouvelles les situaient vers Azuria donc si une attaque survenait dès maintenant, il faudrait sans doute se débrouiller seuls.

– En effet... Bon, maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir y aller...

– La Route 2 ?

– Oui, on va se poster à l'entrée de la ville. Tu resteras en arrière pour assurer la sécurité des troupes. Ton arme n'a pas assez de portée pour aider à l'attaque dans cette situation.

J'acquiesçai et notre chef se dirigea vers la-dite route, suivi par toute la population de Jadielle armée.

Nous dûmes patienter presque une heure pour apercevoir le premier signe de vie animal, mais personne ne s'était plaint de cette attente. Nous connaissions tous les enjeux. La première bestiole était un rongeur jaune qui nous fonça immédiatement dessus, le regard mauvais et les joues rouges pétillantes d'électricité. Le chef fut le premier à réagir à l'attaque mais la plupart des hommes au premier rang lâchèrent également plusieurs salves de balles sur le Pikachu qui hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, immobile. Le silence qui suivit la mort de l'animal électrique ne dura pas longtemps. Il fut même considéré par ses confrères comme un signal de départ. Des hordes de Pokémon fonçaient vers nous à présent. Des Pokémon de tous les types. Les hommes parvenaient à garder à distance les terrestres mais les volants nous ignoraient et partaient à toute vitesse en direction du ville. J'arrivais à en toucher quelques-uns en tirant alors qu'ils passaient près de moi mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Mickaël avait quitté les rangs et se dirigeait vers moi :

– Gio, on va devoir diviser le groupe ! Va tirer les volants dans la ville ! J'y vais aussi mais on va se disperser pour couvrir une plus grande zone.

Une dizaine de personne se portèrent volontaires pour vider la ville de ces animaux sauvages. Un jeune m'accompagna. Il avait une de ces armes qui tiraient plusieurs balles rapidement et il répondait au nom d'Adrien.

Nous partîmes en courant sans rien se dire. Les Pokémon nous voyant par groupe de deux, reprenaient confiance et fonçaient vers nous, becs et griffes en avant. Adrien tirait sur eux dès qu'il les voyait mais utilisait beaucoup trop de balles par animal ce qui me forçait à couvrir ses arrières à chaque fois qu'il rechargeait. Lorsque vint mon tour de ne plus avoir de balles dans le chargeur, nous rentrâmes dans une maison vide, son occupant étant au front, pour nous reposer. Mon chargeur rempli, je fis signe à Adrien que j'étais prêt. Il hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte, pointant immédiatement son arme vers les cieux, et sortit. Une puissante langue de flamme de la taille de la porte entra à l'intérieur alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir. Des cris atroces s'en suivirent. Adrien rentra aussitôt en courant. Il était en train de brûler. Il courut vers la cuisine la plus proche mais s'effondra sur le sol. Un reptile orange à la queue enflammée entra également et m'aperçut :

– Sala...

Je tirai à toute vitesse sur la tête de celui-ci, qui explosa en de milliers d'éclats rouges, et referma la porte alors que le reste de la bestiole s'affaissait sur le sol. Je courus vers la cuisine et cherchai un récipient que je remplis d'eau avant de le jeter sur mon coéquipier. Il ne faisait plus de bruit. Je tâtai son pouls et ne le trouvai pas.

– Putain, ces bestioles sont vraiment dangereuses !

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose frappa contre la porte d'entrée. Je me plaçai sur le côté et dégainai. Le porte se détacha et alla s'écraser près du corps sans vie d'Adrien. À l'endroit où elle se trouvait, un Pokémon à la forme humanoïde fonça vers moi pour me frapper de l'un de ses gants de boxes autour duquel je pouvais voir graviter de l'électricité. Je tirai à nouveau avant qu'il ne m'atteigne et sortis en courant de la maison lorsque je fus sûr qu'il était mort. Et ce fut à l'instant où j'avais mis les pieds dehors que j'avais vu ce qu'était devenu notre belle cité ; les Pokémon Feu se regroupaient pour faire brûler les maisons, les volants chassaient ceux qui fuyaient tandis que les Pokémon aquatiques rendaient leur fuite plus difficile en gelant le sol. Tous les autres traquaient simplement leurs proies, se moquant totalement des armes pointées sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas peur de la mort. Je me mis à courir. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi. Il me fallait protéger Aline et Safran...

Je trouvais Mickaël en zigzaguant entre les maisons, sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à chez moi. Ses deux armes étaient au sol à côté du Pokémon géant qui le suspendait par le cou à l'aide de ses lianes. Je dus tirer deux coups à bout portant pour que le Florizarre ne lâche prise et un troisième pour l'achever alors qu'il dirigeait ses armes vers moi. Mickaël s'écrasait au sol. Il était en sang mais se releva immédiatement avant de récupérer ses deux armes.

– Merci Gio !

– Pas de quoi. C'est devenu la merde par ici.

– Je te le fais pas dire. Fais gaffe ! hurla-il en tirant une rafale derrière moi qui tua un Pokémon Plante qui semblait être le petit du gros que je venais d'abattre.

– C'est pas vraiment le moment de papoter, hein ?

Je m'élançai vers lui et visai le Pokémon d'un mètre qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer avec un os. Le crâne qui portait en guise de masque explosa laissant apparaître le visage meurtri de la bête. Elle ne bougeait plus.

– Bon, Mick. Je vais voir si Aline et Safran vont bien.

– Ok, je vais voir si je peux sauver du monde de mon côté.

– Et qu'on se retrouve en vie !

Il me sourit et me tendit sa main libre que je serrai.

– Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Il courut en avant tirant sur un groupe de Goupix ayant apparemment l'objectif de brûler un jardin. Je me retournai et sprintai vers ma maison. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si loin ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma femme quand je voyais les gens se faire tuer ou dévorer par ces animaux féroces. Une jeune femme armée d'un pistolet courut vers moi en hurlant mon nom. Elle était poursuivie par un gros Pokémon rose qui lançait sa langue vers celle-ci pour l'attraper. Il l'avala d'un trait avant que je n'ai pu tirer. Mon doigt pressa tout de même la détente lorsque j'estimai le canon assez proche de sa tête.

– Recrache pourriture !

La moitié du corps de l'animal partit en arrière mais le bas de son corps resta sur place. Il n'y avait déjà plus aucune trace de la femme là-dedans. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre pourquoi et recommençai ma course. De loin, je pouvais voir un grand Pokémon vert qui décapitait des gens avec efficacité à l'aide de lames qu'il semblait avoir à la place des bras.

– Tous des monstres... murmurai-je.

Ma maison était enfin en vue. Des Caninos et des Ponyta semblaient concourir contre un Magmar pour savoir lequel d'entre eux brûlerait ma maison le plus vite. Je me fichais de connaître le résultat. Je m'avançai dans le dos du Magmar, dont la simple proximité me faisait transpirer de plus belle, et tirai avant d'aller me réfugier contre le mur de la maison pour éviter les salves de flammes que les autres Pokémon m'envoyaient. C'était dans ces moments-là que je voulais de ces armes que Mickaël avait. La chance me souriait sans doute. Je pouvais voir sur la maison d'en face, une femme sans doute plus vieille que moi, manier une arme excessivement puissante face aux groupes unis. Je lui fis signe et elle traversa la rue qui nous séparait avant de s'adosser au même mur que moi.

– Giovanni ? Tu tombes bien. Couvre-moi, faut que je recharge !

La couvrir consista juste à faire exploser la cervelle d'un Kadabra qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de venir où nous étions. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'espèces de Pokémon différentes. Lorsque la femme eut fini de recharger son magasin, elle s'exclama :

– Tu as vu Mickaël ? Il y a des consignes précises ?

– Survivre et sauver des gens me paraît être une bonne idée. C'est ce qu'il faisait quand je l'ai vu.

– Tsk, donc on est dans la merde...

– Totalement... Dis, tu voudrais pas me tirer le petit groupe devant la maison ?

Elle jeta un œil rapide et s'exclama :

– Les Caninos et Ponyta ? Ouais, bien sûr. C'est ta maison ?

– Ma femme et ma fille sont à l'intérieur...

– Putain...

Elle s'accroupit près de l'angle et commença à tirer. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et me donna un pistolet.

– Cours chez toi ! Je te couvre. Et file ça à ta femme !

Je la remerciai de la tête et fonçai vers ma porte d'entrée. La poignée était brûlante mais la porte céda après plusieurs coups de pieds. La première chose que je vis à l'intérieur fut Kangourex. Je braquai immédiatement mon arme sur elle et avançai doucement. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si le virus Pokémon l'avait affectée et la tuer était peut-être la meilleure option. Lorsqu'elle m'entendit, elle se tourna vers moi. Elle me fonça dessus immédiatement. J'hésitai, je ne pouvais pas tuer cette bête-là. Mais c'était notre seule chance de survie.

– Papa ! s'écria alors la poche normalement vide de notre Kangourex.

Une petite tête blonde en sortit et une seconde l'accompagnait aussitôt. Aline et Safran allait bien ! Kangourex me heurta violemment me faisant décoller contre le mur brûlant derrière moi et se baissa pour me lécher. Je la caressai de ma main droite, ramassai le fusil tombé avec l'autre et ordonnai.

– Dehors Kangourex !

Elle prit une mine affligée comme quand je la grondais lorsqu'elle cassait des choses dans la maison. L'ordre était le même mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Ne pouvait-elle pas ressentir cette chaleur ? Je me levai et sortis de la maison. Je l'appelai de l'extérieur pour l'inciter à sortir. La femme était toujours au même endroit et observait la situation. Je criai :

– Ne tire pas sur le Kangourex !

Juste au bon moment car celle-ci sortit en trombe vers moi. Je m'éloignai de la maison en flamme et la femme armée me suivit.

– Ton Pokémon t'obéit encore ?

– À croire que oui. lançai-je, fier.

Cela me mettait au niveau des Cinq Dresseurs, je pensais. Une fois arrivé dans une zone paisible que nous avions nous-mêmes dû créer par la force, je fis descendre Aline et Safran de Kangourex. C'était peut-être plus sûr pour elles d'y rester mais je ne pouvais pas faire combattre notre Pokémon si elles restaient dedans. Et c'était peut-être Kangourex qui allait renverser la bataille. Elle fit rapidement ses preuves contre un Rhinoféros dont la peau de métal le rendait intouchable par balle. Le cadavre de l'animal métallique me faisait être content que Kangourex soit restée avec nous. Pour les Pokémon plus petits, nous préférions tirer tandis qu'elle protégeait Safran des éventuels dangers. Ma fille n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis l'instant où nous étions sortis de la maison. Aline se révéla être une plutôt bonne tireuse également. Notre groupe était sans doute ce que l'on faisait de mieux en terme de survie.

Nous retrouvâmes Mickaël un peu plus loin. Il poussa de toutes ses forces contre la bouche d'un Empiflor pour éviter que celui-ci ne l'avale. Ma femme fut la première à tirer et la créature tomba au sol avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la viser.

– Ouah, Aline...

Elle me sourit et porta le canon de son arme à ses lèvres avant de souffler dessus. Je lui rendis son sourire et elle partit rassurer Safran pendant que j'allais voir notre chef.

– Eh ben ! Les Pokémon Plantes et toi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! plaisantai-je.

– Elles font parties de ces femmes qui préfèrent me garder trop près d'elles. Que veux-tu ? Je suis si populaire...

– Hum hum !

La tireuse se fit ainsi entendre coupant nos étranges salutations. Mickaël la salua aussitôt :

– Oh, Lise. Tu...

Il fut coupé par l'arme de celle-ci qui tirait en sa direction. Un Tartard derrière lui s'écroula sur le sol. Il s'exclama :

– Ce fusil d'assaut était une bonne idée à mon avis.

– On fait quoi ? lui demanda-elle, agacée par son semblant d'insouciance.

– L'ancienne Mairie me semble être l'endroit le plus sûr pour l'instant. Mais je vais rester dehors pour essayer de trouver d'autres personnes en attendant les renforts.

– Non, m'écriai-je. Je viens avec toi ! T'es encore capable de te faire bouffer par une plante si tu restes seul.

– Je vais rester avec lui, me prévint Lise. Va mettre ta famille en lieu sûr. Ta fille a assez vu d'horreurs comme ça.

Je jetai un regard à Safran qui était encore en train de pleurer en se couvrant les oreilles. Ni Aline ni Kangourex ne semblaient réussir à la calmer. Je hochai la tête à contrecœur :

– Rejoignez-nous vite alors. Il commence à y en avoir des tas...

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Gio ! On se débrouillera !

J'allai poser une main sur l'épaule d'Aline. Elle se retourna et je lui dis d'un air grave :

– On y va.

– Où ?

– L'ancienne Mairie. On devrait y être en sécurité...

– Et pour Mickaël ? Et cette femme ?

– Ils nous rejoindront plus tard... Ma priorité est de vous mettre, Safran et toi, à l'abri.

– Gourex !

– Oui, oui... Toi aussi Kangourex.

La Pokémon sembla satisfaite et frotta sa tête contre la main que je lui tendais. Aline hocha la tête et agrippa fermement la crosse de son arme. Safran nous suivit et Kangourex resta derrière elle. Le chemin jusqu'à l'ancienne Mairie au nord de la ville se fit une fois de plus dans le bruit et le sang. Aucun blessé de notre côté, Kangourex était très efficace pour empêcher les ennemis de nous agresser. Par contre, nous avions tué un couple de Mélofée qui était en train de manger le cadavre d'une petite fille de l'âge de Safran, un Dardargnan dont l'attaque surprise était tombée à l'eau d'un simple coup de patte de notre Pokémon géant et plusieurs Sabelette qui s'étaient réunis pour attaquer les gens en meute. Devant l'ancienne Mairie, un Mackogneur et un Grolem essayaient de rentrer. Aline et moi tirâmes alors sur le Pokémon Combat tandis que Kangourex se chargea de l'autre. La porte du bâtiment était verrouillé de l'intérieur. Je frappai dessus en hurlant que l'on vienne nous ouvrir et l'on m'exauça :

– Giovanni ? Entre vite, ils vont sans doute revenir !

C'était tout de même incroyable que pas une personne n'ignore mon nom ou mon visage dans cette ville. Je fis d'abord entrer Safran et Aline avant de me réfugier à mon tour puis...

– Hiiiiiii ! lança la voix fort peu virile de l'homme qui m'avait ouvert.

Il était tombé sur le sol en arrière et pointait Kangourex du doigt en tremblant. La créature l'ignora et entra avec difficulté à l'intérieur du bâtiment, la porte n'étant pas vraiment à sa taille.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est avec nous. le rassurai-je.

Je lui prouvai en caressant Kangourex qui se retourna sur le dos pour que je lui gratte le ventre. L'homme se redressa alors, un peu honteux d'avoir eu si peur et verrouilla la porte.

– Qui reste-il dehors ? me demanda-il alors.

– Mickaël et Lise cherchent des survivants. Ils viendront ici après.

– Je vois... Ici, on est à peu près une cinquantaine, m'informa-il. Ils sont tous au sous-sol... Restez en haut pour l'instant, je vais aller les prévenir que vous allez descendre avec un Kangourex.

Je hochai la tête et il partit. Safran n'arrêtait toujours pas de pleurer tandis Aline l'enlaçait gentiment sans pour autant lâcher son pistolet dans le dos de notre fille. Je voulus regarder à l'extérieur pour chercher Mickaël du regard mais le seul moyen était d'ouvrir la porte, l'ancienne Mairie étant dépourvue de fenêtres. C'était probablement l'endroit le plus sûr en effet. Mais les Pokémon étaient pleins de ressources et d'une force extraordinaire contre laquelle on avait beaucoup de mal à répliquer. L'homme remonta nous voir et nous annonça que l'on pouvait descendre. Lui, restait en haut pour continuer son tour de garde. Le sous-sol de l'ancienne Mairie, contrairement à l'étage uniquement composé d'une immense pièce semblable à un labyrinthe, était composé d'un couloir par lequel de nombreuses grandes pièces était reliées. Ces pièces semblaient avoir servies de cellules à l'origine, les portes étaient des barreaux métalliques à l'air solide. La salle du fond prenait un quart du sous-sol et c'était dans celle-ci que les gens s'étaient entassés. Tous réagirent en nous voyant rentrer :

– Ouah, c'est vraiment Giovanni !

– Vous êtes sûr que ce Pokémon est inoffensif ?

Je soupirai. Un groupe de cinq personnes accompagnés de deux enfants d'approximativement l'âge de Safran nous fit signe de les rejoindre. Ils nous expliquèrent la situation. Toutes les personnes rassemblées ici vivaient dans les environs et n'étaient pas suffisamment armés pour la bataille. Comme nous l'avait dit le seul homme du groupe, on n'allait pas attaquer un Onix avec un couteau de cuisine. Alors que la bataille faisait rage et que nous commencions à la perdre, de plus en plus de personnes vinrent trouver refuge ici. Mais tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu, Il semblait que l'armée des Cinq Dresseurs avançait beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Il nous fallait juste tenir un peu plus longtemps.

Deux jours passèrent. Le peu de nourriture dont nous disposions s'était évanoui et nous commençâmes à nous demander si ce n'était pas une bonne chose que personne ne soit venu ces deux derniers jours. Nous n'avons aucune idée de la situation à la surface. Avaient-ils abandonnés l'assaut pensant avoir gagné ? Nous attendaient-ils devant la porte ? Qu'étaient devenus Mickaël et Lise ? La plupart de nous avait trop peur pour découvrir la vérité mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire tandis que ma famille mourrait de faim. Je me levai soudainement, empoignant mon fusil à pompe :

– Je vais sortir chercher des vivres... Qui veut venir ?

Toutes les discussions dans la salle s'étaient stoppées. Seul l'écho de ma voix me parvenait aux oreilles. Ma Pokémon se leva également :

– Rex !

– Non Kangourex. Toi, tu restes ici pour protéger ces gens. Je sais que tu en as marre de rester sous terre mais c'est bientôt fini...

– Kangou...

Elle me lécha le visage et je sortis de la salle pour me diriger vers l'escalier, seul. Cela me coûtait de laisser Aline et Safran derrière moi mais Kangourex les protégerait. J'en étais sûr.

J'expliquai la situation à la personne qui était de garde ce jour-ci et elle approuva avant de me déverrouiller la porte.

La bouffée d'air que je pus prendre à l'extérieur ne me fut pas aussi bénéfique que je pensais qu'elle serait. Pas seulement à cause de l'odeur de fumée qui s'empressait de pénétrer mes narines, le spectacle que je vis alors me fit penser que c'était la fin du monde. Les Pokémon étaient nombreux, je pouvais voir des foules se déplacer au loin et un grand nombre d'oiseaux survolaient encore la ville à la recherche de survivants. Le jeu du 'Qui brûlera les maisons le plus vite ?' des Pokémon Feu avait l'air d'avoir cessé d'être à la mode car plusieurs habitations étaient encore debout. Peut-être des gens étaient-ils encore cachés à l'intérieur en attendant leur heure...

Je me glissai près des habitations et voyageai discrètement de rue en rue, retenant mon envie de tirer sur ces saloperies qui dévoraient les cadavres de mes confrères. L'heure n'était plus à la barbarie pour nous. Je le savais. Le chaos provoqué par l'attaque avait cessé à partir du moment où nous n'étions plus assez nombreux à riposter. Si je tuais l'un de ces monstres, j'attirerais l'attention sur moi et je n'aurais aucune chance de survivre seul face à un si grand nombre de ces bêtes suffisamment dangereuses pour m'éliminer dans du un contre un.

Je pouvais simplement aller vider les réserves des maisons aux alentours pour trouver de la nourriture, mais j'étais plutôt inquiet pour Mickaël. Avait-il réussi à survivre deux jours à l'extérieur ? La réponse parvenait peut-être à mes oreilles lorsque je formulais doucement son surnom. Plusieurs bruits provenant de l'une de ces armes rapides avait dérangé un Miaouss qui dévorait la jambe d'une fillette et un Akwakwak qui lui ouvrait le torse. Les deux Pokémon se levèrent brusquement pour courir vers le bruit. C'était bien la réaction que j'attendais de leur part. Je les suivis en faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder l'enfant sur le sol. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver seule par ici ? Je fronçai les sourcils à l'idée que ses parents s'étaient peut-être réfugiés dans l'ancienne Mairie, craignant pour leur vie, et l'avait abandonnée derrière parce qu'elle les ralentirait.

Une silhouette féminine bien connue était armée d'un fusil d'assaut et exterminait de nombreux Pokémon. Le Miaouss et l'Akwakwak ne firent pas exception. Je me joignai alors à la bataille en tirant dans le dos d'un Mackogneur qui s'apprêtait à foncer sur le seul ennemi qu'il voyait sous l'œil soulagée de l'humaine. Je visais ensuite un Rapasdepic qui fonçait directement sur moi après le bruit sourd de la détonation. En m'approchant, je constatai que Lise protégeait un enfant d'environ douze ans dont les habits verts étaient maculés de sang. Le voir augmenta étrangement ma précision et ma vitesse de tir. Un jet de flamme nous fit nous jeter au sol et Lise mitrailla rapidement le Feunard qui en était la cause pendant que je m'occupai du Machoc et du Rondoudou qui en profitaient pour se rapprocher de nous, les poings et crocs en avant. Notre résistance causa de nombreuses morts de leur côté qui leur fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux battre en retraite.

Lorsque la dernière queue de Ramoloss disparut dans une allée, nous pûmes soupirer de soulagement. Le garçon, malgré son jeune âge, ne pleurait pas et gardait un regard féroce en direction de la rue par où ils s'étaient enfuis.

– Merci. Tu nous as sauvés, me dit Lise en s'approchant de moi pendant que je haletai rapidement, non à cause de l'effort mais de la tension.

– Faut toujours que je sois là hein ? répondis-je ironiquement. En parlant de sauver, il est où Mickaël.

Le visage de Lise s'assombrit tout à coup et je crus comprendre ce que je ne voulais pas. Elle simula un sourire et m'annonça :

– En parlant d'ironie, c'est un Rafflesia qui l'a attrapé...

Elle eut un rire nerveux et commença à pleurer bruyamment contre mon épaule. Je lui tapota légèrement le dos en jurant :

– Putain Mickaël... Tu t'es vraiment fait avoir par une plante...

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Mickaël et moi étions devenus si proches depuis la chute du Roi Fou... Et puis, nous avions perdu notre leader, comment pouvions-nous espérer vaincre à présent ?

– Gio... Giovanni. continua-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

– Quoi ?

– Il a dit... Si je te trouvais... Qu'il comptait sur toi pour sauver tout le monde.

Je baissai les yeux sur ce sol inondé de sang animal. Moi, diriger un groupe de survivant contre un raid de Pokémon enragés ? Je pouvais le faire, mais les mener à la victoire me semblait impossible. J'aurais préféré d'éviter d'endosser ce rôle mais je ne pouvais pas refuser la dernière requête de Mickaël.

– Trouvons de la nourriture et retournons à l'ancienne Mairie.

Elle acquiesça et nous partîmes dévaliser les maisons environnantes. Nous trouvâmes plusieurs sacs de voyages dans la première dans laquelle nous étions rentrés et nous tâchâmes d'y enfermer proprement le plus de nourriture possible. Trois maisons plus tard, les sacs étaient pleins. Lise avait raison sur le fait que les plus grandes maisons hébergeaient des plus grandes familles et donc plus de nourriture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grignoter en chemin tant la faim tiraillait mon ventre par ces deux jours de diète. Les Pokémon étaient tout à coup moins nombreux. Étrange après la horde qui nous était tombée dessus mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Malgré le fait que la situation semblait calme, nous ne ralentissions pas le pas pour autant. La porte de l'ancienne Mairie s'ouvrit à nous sans que nous n'aillons à combattre une nouvelle fois.

– Giovanni ? lança la femme de garde à mon intention. Tu tombes bien, j'entends des cris terribles là-dessous... Mais... J'ai si peur d'aller voir...

Je laissai tomber les sacs de nourritures que je portais et courus vers l'escalier. En effet, des cris terrifiés se faisaient entendre. Je savais que certains Pokémon étaient à l'aise avec la terre et pouvaient creuser avec efficacité. Quelques personnes affolées remontaient en courant le long de l'escalier et me bousculaient. J'étais le seul à aller vers le danger. Mais je pouvais voir qu'il restait encore beaucoup de personnes dans la salle. Et que Kangourex se battait bravement avec fureur. Mais ce fut en m'approchant de plus près que je m'aperçus contre qui elle se battait. Une moitié de corps au visage suppliant vint s'écraser devant moi tandis que d'autres membres humains volaient de part et d'autres de la salle dans une marée de sang incroyable. Il restait une dizaine de personnes à l'intérieur, donc Aline et Safran. Un homme et sa fille passèrent à côté de moi en hurlant. Personne n'avait remarqué ma présence. Je m'approchai de mon animal et visai la tête. Elle me regarda et se stoppa net. Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler :

– Putain Kangourex ! Pourquoi toi ?

Je restai plusieurs secondes à l'observer par dessus le canon de mon fusil à pompe. Elle savait très bien les dégâts qu'il pouvait causer. Nous n'étions plus que trois dans la pièce. Trois personnes et une Kangourex... Notre famille réunie... Mais je ne reconnaissais pas les yeux de mon Pokémon, ils avaient perdu toute la gentillesse qu'ils contenaient par le passé.

– Roh ! se plaignit une voix enfantine pleine de larmes.

Safran s'avança devant la Kangourex. Elle dressa un doigt vers elle et hurla sans prendre la peine de sécher ses larmes :

– Vilaine Kangourex ! Couchée !

Elle avait l'habitude de la réprimander ainsi lorsque Kangourex jouait un peu trop fort avec elle et lui faisait mal. Mais cette fois, la Pokémon n'avait aucune intention d'obéir. Elle leva une patte qu'elle abattit sur la fillette à une vitesse hallucinante. Aline fut beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Elle se jeta en avant en poussa fortement Safran avant de rentrer en contact avec la griffe qui descendait à grande vitesse. Safran cria de douleur en s'écrasant sur le sol mais je ne l'entendis presque pas. La moitié de ma femme gisait près des pattes désormais rouges de Kangourex tandis que la partie supérieure de son corps alla s'écraser près de notre fille. Celle-ci se retourna immédiatement se mit à quatre pattes devant sa mère :

– Maman !

Je tirai soudainement en hurlant le nom de ma femme, coupant l'occasion à Safran d'entendre les dernières paroles de sa mère, si elle pouvait encore parler. Je jetai un regard rapide. Oui, il me semblait qu'elle bougeait encore les lèvres. Les balles atteignirent la Kangourex à la jambe, la faisant s'écrouler au sol sur la partie inférieure d'Aline et sa griffe passa près de Safran juste sur la poitrine de sa mère. Je courus vers elle et lui attrapai le bras. Je tirai d'un coup sec pour la projeter vers la sortie et regarda Aline pour la dernière fois :

– Je t'aime Aline...

Aucune réponse évidemment. Son visage était éternellement figé dans une expression de peine et de douleur à présent. Safran s'était arrêtée à l'endroit où je l'avais lancée. Ses jambes ne bougeraient pas. Je courus vers elle et la tirai à l'extérieur de la salle par le bras ne pouvant faire autrement avec mon fusil chargé dans l'autre main. Derrière nous, Kangourex hurlait son nom dans la souffrance. Une fois la porte franchie, je la fermai en espérant qu'elle ne puisse plus passer. Un homme m'envoya un trousseau de clés qu'il avait du trouver à l'étage. L'une d'elles me permit de verrouiller la salle.

– Montez tous à l'étage ! ordonnai-je sans la moindre once de peine.

Tous s'exécutèrent sauf Safran et Lise qui venait de descendre avec tous les sacs. Je tombai à genoux devant la cellule et me remis à pleurer en répétant sans cesse le prénom de ma femme. Safran ne pleurait plus par contre. Son regard était devenu vide et elle restait devant les barreaux à regarder la Kangourex souffrir avec un visage inexpressif que je ne lui connaissais pas. Une main se posa sur mon épaule :

– Giovanni... Désolé de te demander ça mais le groupe a besoin d'un leader...

– Le groupe peut aller se faire foutre Lise ! lui hurlai-je en réponse.

Elle me décrocha une gifle avec une force qu'une dame de son âge ne devrait pas avoir et rétorqua avec des yeux plein de larmes qui me firent comprendre qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le voudrait :

– Si quelqu'un ne prend pas les choses en main, ils vont tous céder à la panique et ça ne va pas arranger les choses.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Elle avait raison, je devais respecter les derniers vœux de Mickaël et venger sa mort et celle d'Aline.

– Tain... Tu me gardes Safran ? annonçai-je finalement avant de me diriger vers l'escalier.

Comme prévu, en haut, c'était la panique. Les gens pleuraient, se hurlaient dessus tandis que d'autres vomissaient à vide à causes d'images qui resteront sans doute à jamais gravées dans leurs têtes. Je voulus attirer leur attention en hurlant mais le brouhaha qu'ils faisaient était diantre plus impressionnant. Seules deux ou trois personnes à côté de moi se retournèrent, mais n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention d'écouter mon speech. Je m'avançai alors dans la foule et me plaçai en hauteur pour être vu de tous. Ceci fait, je tirai un coup de fusil vers le plafond. Un silence suivit les cris de surprise. Attention capturée.

– Calmez-vous et écoutez-moi !

Des protestations s'élevèrent immédiatement.

– Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois être le chef ?

– Tu crois que c'est qui qui a fait rentrer ce Kangourex ?

– Pour qui tu te prends ?

Je tirai un nouveau coup en l'air pour réclamer le silence. Ma patience était déjà à bout.

– Écoute-moi bien toi là-bas ! criai-je à l'attention de la première voix. Combien de Pokémon as-tu descendu dehors avant de venir te planquer ici ? Moi, un paquet et j'ai risqué ma vie suffisamment de fois pour comprendre comment on vient à bout de ces bêtes. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es proposé volontaire pour aller chercher la bouffe, si ? Ne tremblais-tu pas dans ton coin quand j'ai posé la question ?

Je tournai son regard furieux sur la femme qui avait osé formulé la seconde phrase que j'avais pu entendre dans les protestations et pointai un doigt accusateur vers elle :

– Quand à toi, ma femme vient d'être tué par ce Kangourex ! Je ne peux pas plus regretter que ça le fait de l'avoir fait rentrer bien qu'elle m'ait aussi sauvé la vie !

Je respirai un grand coup. Non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de pleurer.

– Je ne peux pas prétendre vous mener à la victoire. Je ne peux pas me vanter d'être le meilleur combattant du monde. Mais je vous promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour venger la mort de nos frères et de notre chef !

Le bruit reprit alors de plus belle. Il y avait peut-être un autre moyen d'annoncer la mort de Mickaël. Je pouvais voir que certains étaient rassurés par mon discours et d'autres encore sous le choc. Je tentai une dernière phrase :

– Nous résisterons jusqu'à l'arrivée des Cinq Dresseurs !

L'homme qui avait mis en doute ma capacité de commander s'avança alors. Je le fixai, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me reprocher.

– Tu as raison. On a besoin d'un chef et tu es le mieux placé pour assumer ce rôle.

Il monta à mes côtés et leva de force mon bras avant de hurler :

– Vive Giovanni !

Quelques cris firent écho au sien alors qu'il répétait, et soudainement, la salle entière se mit à répéter mon prénom. Même Lise au fond de la salle se prêtait au jeu à côté de Safran qui regardait ses pieds d'un air absent. Les voix vibraient dans cette salle confinée et mon cœur ne tint pas plus longtemps. Moi, Giovanni, chef de Jadielle, lâchai à nouveau des larmes devant les gens qui m'acclamaient.

* * *

_Kangourex n'a pas été affectée par le virus en fait. Giovanni en avait bien le contrôle total. Le fait est, qu'en l'absence de son maître et enfermée dans un sous-sol avec plein de gens qui sont terrorisés par elle (les animaux ressentent la peur) alors qu'elle l'est elle-même, quelqu'un lui a jeté un caillou (parce que a peur et déteste les Pokémon et que toute sa famille est morte, bref, les excuses ne manquent pas). Elle a grogné, ça a fait crier tout le monde, alors elle a totalement paniqué et ça a finien carnage à cause des gens qui ont vu une menace et qui voulait protéger leur famille restante en la menaçant de ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. _

_Difficile d'exprimer cela du point de vue de Gio..._


	2. Engagez-vous, qu'ils disaient

Malgré mon discours quelques jours plus tôt, mes principales actions en temps que chef furent de monter plus souvent la garde. Les gens s'étaient occupés d'aménager un coin à l'étage pour pouvoir rester en paix. J'étais redescendu au sous-sol pour voir Kangourex qui, lorsqu'elle me vit, s'agita joyeusement et fonça sur les barreaux qui me séparaient d'elle d'un air enjoué. Si elle avait déjà oublié ce qu'elle avait fait, ce n'était pas mon cas. Ses yeux et son comportement avaient retrouvés leur état originel mais je ne pouvais pardonner à ces griffes qui avaient pris la vie de ma bien-aimée. Les tâches de sang près de sa bouche me faisaient comprendre qu'elle s'était nourrie récemment et je savais malheureusement avec quoi. J'avais fait demi-tour et étais remonté à l'étage sans lui donner la caresse qu'elle attendait. Elle se plaignit en pleurs tandis que je m'éloignais. Sa blessure à la patte ne semblait pas si grave, elle survivrait encore quelques temps mais je ne trouvais pas le courage de l'achever dans cet état.

Lise était devenu la gardienne officielle de Safran qui retournait souvent devant la salle où sa mère était morte et fixai l'intérieur de son regard vide. Tout le monde s'était essayé à quelque chose pour la faire changer d'expression mais rien n'y faisait. Même les quatre seuls enfants survivants de la folie de Kangourex n'arrivaient pas à la faire sourire. Cela passerait avec le temps, je pensais.

La tuerie de Kangourex n'avait eu qu'un seul effet positif pour le groupe, le nombre de personnes ayant drastiquement diminué, les rations que j'étais allé chercher avec Lise et le petit garçon dureraient encore quelques temps. Et puis, malheureusement pour la Kangourex, cela avait aussi permis au groupe de développer une haine encore plus féroce envers les Pokémon. Moi, inclus. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de sortir pour chasser ces putains de bêtes était mon nombre de balles limité. J'avais déjà beaucoup trop tiré et je ne survivrai pas à plus de deux sorties. Je préférai économiser mes balles pour la prochaine fois qu'il faudra aller chercher de la nourriture.

J'étais de garde, comme souvent, devant l'entrée de l'ancienne Mairie. Être à l'intérieur n'était pas vraiment pratique pour monter la garde surtout quand le bâtiment n'avait aucune fenêtre. Je devais uniquement me fier au son. Et des sons, il en arrivait justement. C'étaient des Pokémon, j'en étais sûr. De gigantesques Pokémon vol qui venaient de se poser au sol. Malgré le mur qui nous séparaient, les bruits m'apparaissaient clairement. Mais, les bruits qui arrivèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles étaient des voix humaines.

– Ça nous aura pris du temps. fit une voix féminine qui ne me disait absolument rien.

– Oui, mais on y est enfin. répondit un vieil homme. Agatha et Aldo s'occupe de nettoyer la ville. S'il y a des survivants, ils devraient être ici.

Agatha ? Aldo ? Ces noms me rappelaient quelque chose et je savais que c'était important. J'allai crier que nous étions bien là et me préparai à ouvrir quand la voix d'un jeune homme me coupa :

– Bon ben, vérifions alors. Dracolosse, Ultralaser !

Le mur devant moi explosa et un rayon multicolore le traversa. Je fis de mon mieux pour rester debout malgré les gros bouts de bâtiments qui me frôlaient pour aller s'écraser derrière moi et fixai les trois individus qui se présentaient à moi tandis que les habitants de Jadielle accouraient en notre direction attirés par le bruit. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges dressés en l'air arborait un air arrogant sur l'épaule de son Dracolosse. Un vieil homme aux cheveux gris blanc le réprimandait tandis qu'une magnifique jeune femme à lunette aux cheveux rouges longs et attachés, nous faisait face sur un Draco de toute beauté. La voix du vieil homme se fit entendre :

– Combien de fois faut-il te dire d'arrêter de détruire les bâtiments ? Tu aurais pu ensevelir les gens dessous !

– Bah, j'y peux rien l'ancêtre. J'ai jamais pu blairer ces Mairies de toute façon...

Après avoir poussé un long soupir, la jeune femme descendit de son Draco et avança vers les gravats :

– Qui est le chef ? demanda-elle froidement.

Je répondis aussitôt. J'avais affaire à trois des Cinq Dresseurs :

– Moi.

Je m'avançai vers elle. Les deux autres dresseurs cessèrent de se battre et descendirent également de leur monture. Je pus m'apercevoir que le vieil homme avait un Piafabec rouge et noir sur l'épaule.

– Ton nom ? continua-elle.

– Giovanni...

– Tu sais te battre ? demanda l'énergumène aux cheveux dressés.

– Évidemment ! m'écriai-je en exhibant fièrement mon arme.

– Bien. Combien de personnes peuvent se battre là-dedans ?

– Deux en me comptant. À moins que vous ne pouviez nous fournir en armes en en munitions.

– On peut.

– Un peu plus alors.

Je me retournai et vis les regards sur leurs visages. Même les femmes et les adolescents étaient prêts à se battre. Ces esprits motivés n'échappèrent pas aux trois dresseurs qui souriaient en les regardant. Le jeune aux cheveux rouges annonça fièrement :

– Tant mieux. L'une des plus grosses batailles jamais vécue s'annonce. On nous a signalé une masse phénoménale de Pokémon au fond de la Route 22. Ils nous attendent, c'est sûr. Et on va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible pour vaincre.

La situation semblait l'exciter plus qu'autre chose. La première chose qui me venait à l'esprit était 'fou'. La femme continua la conversation, voyant mon malaise :

– Tous ceux qui veulent s'armer peuvent rejoindre la route au nord. Notre armée ne va pas tarder à arriver et devrait rester sur place. Et au fait, je suis Olga. Ce gamin arrogant est Peter et l'autre est Sammy.

– Votre réputation n'est plus a faire. répliquai-je simplement pendant que Peter protestait de sa définition.

– Contente de te l'entendre dire. ajouta-elle, en l'ignorant complètement.

Les habitants de Jadielle se mirent en route pour la Route 2 mais une dernière question parcourut mon esprit :

– Et pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre ?

– Ils peuvent rester à Jadielle. Comme l'a dit Peter, la bataille se déroulera sur la Route 22 et ils ne craindront rien... À moins que nous la perdions.

Je hochai alors la tête, soulagé. Il était hors de question que nous perdions de toute façon. Je confiai Safran à une mère de famille dont l'un des fils n'avait pas survécu et l'autre partait se battre. Elle me promit qu'elle veillerait sur elle comme sur sa propre fille et cela me suffit pour lui faire confiance. Je me dirigeai alors avec le reste du groupe vers la Route 2.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur les lieux, l'armée était déjà en place. Sammy, Olga et Peter avaient rejoint leurs compagnons dans la chasse aux Pokémon de la ville. D'autres Pokémon accompagnaient l'armée des Cinq Dresseurs et je me dis instinctivement qu'il s'agissait des leurs. Ils dégageaient une telle aura de puissance que j'hésiterais à les attaquer de dos avec mon arme. Ils avaient tous sur eux des foulards voyant de couleur noire et rouge exceptés les oiseaux qui étaient repeints de ces couleurs. Plusieurs Pokémon se distinguaient des autres en particulier : un second Draco volait par dessus le regroupement au côté d'un Rapasdepic bicolore et d'un dragon de pierre volant dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, un Léviator et deux Onix qui s'affrontaient du regard, un Locklass qui avait l'air étrangement en excellente santé si loin de son milieu naturel et un Lamantine, Pokémon devenu symbole du renversement de la monarchie. Tous les autres étaient également très impressionnants même s'ils se distinguaient moins dans la masse. Je soupirai silencieusement en pensant qu'ils pouvaient garder le contrôle de tant de Pokémon et que je n'avais pas été capable d'arrêter ma Kangourex. J'avais été si stupide de me croire à leur niveau.

En voyant arriver notre petit attroupement, un homme aux couleurs de Léon s'avança vers moi, me reconnaissant comme étant le leader du groupe.

– Vous êtes l'équipe de Jadielle ? Sammy nous a prévenu de votre arrivée. m'informa-il en me montrant le Piafabec rouge et noir. Je vais vous conduire à notre armurier. Il travaille pour la Sylphe donc il saura quelles munitions il faut pour vos armes.

Tant mieux, parce que je n'aurais pas pu choisir seul. Les munitions que j'avais acheté étaient vendues avec l'arme et je n'arrivais pas à différencier ces bouts de métal aux autres. D'après le vendeur, c'était la taille qu'il fallait regarder mais si j'en prenais une plus grosse ou plus petite, ça ne marchait pas. Enfin, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que je tirerai toutes mes balles en quelques jours.

L'armurier était un vieil homme costaud, assis devant un chariot rempli d'armes à feu. Lorsque notre guide lui avait expliqué la situation, il distribua des armes du même type que celle de Lise en s'excusant ne pouvoir nous donner que du 'petit calibre'. Lorsque vint mon tour, ses sourcils bourrus se haussèrent et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il me prit l'arme des mains. Je le laissai faire, c'était lui le professionnel.

– C'est une petite merveille que tu as là. Et bien entretenue avec ça. Tu as dû la payer au prix fort.

– Je voulais être sûr d'avoir une arme efficace, répondis-je honnêtement.

– Tous ces bijoux sont efficaces, jeune homme. Mais celui-ci était l'un des meilleurs, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

– Ça ne l'est plus ? demandai-je un peu vexé.

– Héhé. On a inventé une arme révolutionnaire qui pourra bien faire des dégâts dans le camp adverse. C'est plutôt récent donc il y en a pas des masses mais regarde...

Je suivis la direction de son doigt. Il me montrait un homme peut-être plus jeune que moi, les cheveux blonds en pétards, exhibant fièrement un énorme tube en métal qu'il tenait sur son épaule.

– Tu as déjà vu l'énorme dragon orange de Peter ? continua l'armurier.

J'acquiesçai en me rappelant cette bête gigantesque et majestueuse.

– Cette arme pourrait en tuer trois des comme lui en une seule fois.

– Quoi ?

Mon cri ne fut pas le seul à résonner dans l'air. Tous les habitants de Jadielle qui écoutaient notre conversation eurent la même réaction. Lise n'avait pas crié mais fixait à présent l'arme du grand blond avec des yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci se tourna vers nous et nous lança un sourire dédaigneux avant de continuer son chemin, attisant notre fureur. Je m'enquis aussitôt auprès de l'armurier :

– Où pourrai-je en trouver une ?

– Hahaha, du calme jeune homme. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y en a pas des masses et les munitions sont très limités. Ce n'est pas le genre d'arme que tu peux utiliser pour tirer partout. Je t'assure que ton fusil sera une meilleure arme contre tout types de Pokémon. Laisse juste les gros au Major Bob.

– Major ?

– Ouais, c'était son titre dans l'armée d'Audric. Il insiste pour qu'on continue de l'appeler comme ça.

Je regardai cette personne de loin. Il y avait donc des gens qui regrettaient vraiment le Roi Fou ? Ou peut-être était-il quelqu'un d'important avant qu'Audric ne soit vaincu ? Garder son prestige passé, hein...

– Tiens au fait, m'annonça joyeusement le vieil homme. J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que vous n'êtes pas beaucoup non plus à avoir ce genre d'arme. Donc, y a plein de munitions pour toi !

En voilà une nouvelle qui faisait sourire. Il m'offrit une grosse boîte de métal rectangulaire contenant suffisamment de balles pour quelques temps. Je le remerciai et les habitants dont le tour n'étaient pas encore venu prirent ma place pour récupérer de nouvelles armes. Lorsque tout notre groupe fut armé, je déclarai :

– Bien ! On ressemble enfin à quelque chose !

– Comparé au reste de l'armée, pas vraiment. On se fond tout juste dans la masse. rétorqua Lise dans mon dos.

Ce fut au guide de s'exprimer. Il proposa à ceux qui n'avaient jamais utilisé d'armes à feu de suivre un petit entraînement avec l'un de leurs chefs-instructeurs. Le groupe se dispersa alors et seules deux personnes restèrent sur place. Lise et moi.

– Haha, on est les deux seuls avec un peu d'expérience... s'exclama-elle.

– Oui, mais ils sont motivés. Toute aide nous sera précieuse pour ce combat.

Un Draco descendit du ciel et se posa devant nous. Olga en descendit en soupirant et six animaux dans l'armée se dirigèrent rapidement vers elle confirmant ma théorie sur l'appartenance des Pokémon ici. Le Lamantine arriva le premier suivit de près par un Aquali, un Lippoutou vint à leur suite, puis un Crustabri et un Flagadoss. Même le Locklass se démenait pour se déplacer dans cette foule bousculant les personnes qui avaient le malheur d'être sur son chemin. La dresseuse sourit brièvement en les caressant les uns après les autres et se tourna vers nous. Lorsqu'elle vit que nous la regardions, son regard redevint glacial. Elle ne disait rien donc je lançai la conversation tandis que le Draco rejoignait son compère dans le ciel :

– Vous avez déjà fini de vider la ville ?

– Quasiment. Mais cela ne m'amusait pas de combattre avec d'autres Pokémon que les miens alors je suis revenue voir les avancements de l'armée... Giovanni, c'est ça ?

Elle m'avait demandé cela comme si l'on ne s'était pas vu une heure plus tôt. Enfin, elle avait beaucoup de choses à s'occuper en temps que chef des armées, je supposais.

– Oui.

– On t'a expliqué quel sera ton rôle dans la bataille ?

– Probablement avancer et tirer sur tout ce qui bouge.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Un frisson me parcourut la nuque.

– Ce n'est pas une stratégie, ça. C'est du suicide.

– Que suis-je sensé faire alors ?

– Pour augmenter l'efficacité de l'armée, on a décidé de la diviser par ville. Tu devras commander les habitants de Jadielle sur le champ de bataille.

Je préférais tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Être chef et donner des ordres, je voulais bien, mais gérer une troupe entière pendant une bataille m'était impossible. Comment étais-je sensé me concentrer à la fois sur le combat et sur les gens sachant qu'une seule erreur pouvait coûter la vie du groupe. Olga sembla comprendre mon hésitation, elle demanda :

– Depuis combien de temps diriges-tu cette ville ?

– Depuis quelques jours seulement, après le décès du précédent leader... répondis-je après un court moment d'hésitation. Mais ils me font tous confiance.

– Dans ce cas, je vais t'expliquer rapidement. Ta principale mission n'est pas de tuer des Pokémon mais de protéger les gens de ton équipe.

– Cela ne revient-il pas au même ? Chaque Pokémon tué ne sera plus une menace pour les autres.

– Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que tu ne dois pas te concentrer sur les ennemis lointains. Tu dois surveiller tes hommes et les sauver uniquement des dangers immédiats... me dit-elle sans pour autant changer son expression faciale. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire seul.

Elle jeta un œil à Lise qui lui rendit son regard avant de hocher la tête comprenant le message. Olga fit de même et nous quitta sans plus de salutations. Je me tournai vers Lise :

– Ça ne se passera pas exactement comme je le pensais on dirait.

– Et tu pensais quoi Gio ? Que tu allais foncer dans les lignes ennemies en hurlant en tirant sur tout ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait mon surnom. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

– Plus ou moins, avouai-je. Mais, au final, tuer ceux à proximité pendant que mes alliés tirent les autres, c'est ce que je fais de mieux non ?

– De ce que j'en ai vu, je sais que tu te débrouilleras. Et je protégerai tes arrières.

Elle me tendit une main que j'attrapai en souriant.

– Je compte sur toi !

– Nous de même !

Je passais les trois jours suivants à l'entraînement. Non pour m'entraîner moi-même mais surtout pour observer mon groupe et voir de quoi il était capable. Je connaissais maintenant tout le monde personnellement, nous passions la plupart des pauses ensemble et nous entendions tous plutôt bien. Les Cinq Dresseurs me conviait souvent à des meetings avec les chefs des autres villes. J'avais appris là-bas que le grand blond à l'arme dévastatrice était celui de Carmin sur Mer et qu'il était devenu le leader dans les mêmes circonstances que moi. À la dernière réunion à laquelle j'avais assisté, ils nous avaient enfin annoncé la date de l'assaut. Le lendemain. Les Cinq Dresseurs avaient réparti les groupes grâce à une carte approximative de la Route 22, nous savions donc tous ce que nous avions à faire. Pendant la bataille, quatre des Cinq Dresseurs allaient foncer dans le tas comme je voulais le faire au départ, à la différence qu'ils avaient de puissants Pokémon pour les protéger. J'eus une petite pensée pour Kangourex, toujours enfermée au sous-sol de l'ancienne Mairie. Le dernier dresseur, celui aux oiseaux bicolores, restera en arrière et nous aidera à communiquer entre nous. Les groupes se posteraient plus loin et s'occuperaient de tous ceux dont les Cinq Dresseurs ne pourraient se charger. Et, d'après eux, il y en aurait beaucoup. Ma position n'était pas la plus proche du combat mais était quand même l'une des plus dangereuses. La pire position fut attribué à l'équipe de Safrania puisque ils étaient les plus nombreux et les mieux équipés. Je supposai que nous avions eu une place près des combats à cause de la dextérité dont faisaient à présent preuve les membres de ma ville aux entraînements. Je quittai donc la réunion une fois celle-ci terminée avec un sentiment étrange. Un mélange de peur, de haine et d'excitation.

Comme toujours en me voyant arriver, les habitants cessaient leur entraînement et accouraient vers moi pour me demander ce qu'il s'était dit à la réunion.

– Ça commence demain. Vous êtes tous prêts ?

Ils ne furent pas surpris. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

– Bien sûr, me répondit l'un d'eux. On s'est entraîné dur pour ce jour. On va enfin pouvoir venger nos familles...

Tous acquiescèrent. Même ceux qui n'avaient pas perdu de proches pendant le raid étaient déterminés à éradiquer l'espèce Pokémon de la planète. Un air grave passait sur toute la foule et le silence suivit. Parallèlement, un autre groupe se formait autour du Major Bob à quelques mètres de nous. Il leur expliqua également la situation avec entrain et récolta des cris motivés en guise de réponse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre eux et nous.

– Faisons de notre mieux et rebâtissons Jadielle une fois que tout sera fini.

Cette annonce eut pour effet de faire crier mon groupe comme celui d'à côté. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête en disant ça mais j'étais satisfait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'on perdre la bataille avec des troupes aussi motivés.

Cette nuit-là, dans le campement nous étant réservé, nous dormîmes tous avec nos armes. La bataille débuterait dès l'aube. Un Roucool noir et rouge nous avait annoncé que les Pokémon ennemis étaient toujours présent sur cette route. Nous nous couchâmes tous tôt bien que nous ne fûmes pas nombreux à trouver le sommeil.

Je pensais avoir réussi à m'endormir. Enfin, ce fut ce que je pensais quand quelqu'un entra dans le campement pour hurler qu'il était l'heure. Cette voix était celle d'Aldo, le dresseur de Pokémon Combat. Je me levai aussitôt malgré la fatigue et regarda à l'extérieur. Il faisait encore nuit mais nous devions aussi préparer les armes et être sûr d'être réveillés, une erreur d'inattention pouvait s'avérer mortelle. Lorsque le membre des Cinq Dresseurs s'était assuré que tout le monde était réveillé, il partit pour le campement voisin. Beaucoup de gens autour de moi avaient des mines fatiguées, pour cause, la nervosité qui nous avait empêché de dormir la veille sans doute. Mais tous étaient à présent concentrés sur leurs machines de guerre. J'en fis de même avec mon fusil à pompe.

Le soleil commençait juste à se lever lorsque l'armée se mit en marche. J'avais juste pris avec moi mon arme et la caisse de munitions. Mes seuls biens matériaux importants dans ce genre de crise. Notre avancée sur la Route 22 se fit dans la hâte. Les groupes allèrent se placer dans leurs coins prédéfinis et le nombre de combattants se réduisait au fur et à mesure que nous progressions. Nous arrivâmes enfin à notre poste. Enfin, je pensais que c'était là. Les endroits se ressemblaient tous et aucune installation ne pour nous aider à y voir plus clair. Je pouvais voir au loin le Major Bob s'arrêter avec l'équipe de Carmin sur Mer un peu plus loin. Les équipes étaient placées de manière à ce que l'on puisse conserver un contact visuel entre nous, je me dis que je devais être au bon endroit grâce à cela. Sur le plan d'origine, le Major Bob et moi-même devions rester près les uns des autres pour pouvoir se soutenir en cas de problème. Notre réaction à cette nouvelle avait été la même ; aucune envie de s'aider l'un l'autre. On s'était fait crier dessus par Olga qui considérait notre querelle comme des enfantillages. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ces trois derniers jours, les fréquents échanges que j'avais eu avec lui au campement, dû à la proximité de nos zones attribuées, finissaient au mieux en insultes et au pire en bagarre. Je ne supportais pas sa manière de considérer cette guerre comme un jeu et il s'amusait à m'énerver intentionnellement pour passer le temps. Je le voyais poser sur le sol son énorme instrument de destruction, dont j'avais appris que le nom était 'Lance-Roquettes', et s'équiper d'un fusil d'assaut. Les Cinq avaient été clair avec lui sur ce point, il ne devait sortir l'artillerie lourde uniquement si la situation l'exigeait.

Les Cinq Dresseurs arrivèrent les derniers sur le champ de bataille. Ils vérifiaient que tout le monde était bien en place sans doute. Je considérai alors le fait d'en voir quatre passer devant nous à dos de Pokémon à toute vitesse comme le signal de départ. Je resserrai ma poigne sur la crosse de mon arme. Il nous fallait attendre que les monstres nous tombent dessus à présent.

– Là, on y est les gars ! hurlai-je au groupe.

Ils poussèrent tous des cris motivés et se mirent en position. Notre zone ne comportait aucun point mort... Mais c'étaient des Pokémon que nous affrontions, je savais que la bataille était à notre désavantage malgré nos armes et notre organisation. Ces bestioles étaient justes trop puissantes. Je gardais bien sûr cette pensée pour moi. Mieux, je la rectifiai. Nous allions gagner, il le fallait. Pour Aline, pour Mickaël et je mettais même la perte de raison de Kangourex sur leur dos.

Le silence qui régnait alors sur cette route aux allures de plaines ne dura pas longtemps. Tout le monde put voir la tâche orange dans le ciel qui cracha un énorme rayon multicolore au loin. Ce fut le premier bruit sourd que nous entendions. Le second fut le bruit d'une arme à feu provenant du groupe de Safrania. Ils avançaient vite. Trop vite. Des Dodrio et Galopa étaient déjà en vue. Les oiseaux sans ailes ne pouvant attaquer qu'au contact étaient handicapés face à nos assauts et même les Galopa, qui répliquaient de longs jets de flammes, tombaient au sol avant de nous atteindre. Je ne pouvais que regarder la situation de loin tandis que mon groupe commençait à tirer sur les Pokémon qui avaient ignoré les groupes nous précédant. Des monstres de toutes les espèces arrivaient à présent dans le combat et nous dépassaient largement en nombre.

La première espèce animale qui se rapprocha suffisamment pour que je m'en charge fut un Roucarnage. Peter se chargeait de réduire le nombre de Pokémon volants pour que l'on ait qu'à se concentrer sur les terrestres mais il n'était pas infaillible. Je devais regarder à la fois devant et en l'air. Un cri atroce résonnait derrière moi trop près de mes oreilles. Je me retournai d'un bond et trouvait d'un de mes hommes au sol avec les jambes gelés et la tête en train de se faire enfermer dans une toile à l'apparence visqueuse. Un Ptitard et un Chenipan étaient l'origine de cela. Je ne pouvais pas tirer par risquer de toucher mon allié. Je m'avançai donc pour donner un coup de pied au Ptitard tandis qu'une âme généreuse du groupe se dévoua pour jeter l'insecte. Je tirai ensuite sur la bestiole bleue en me demandant si je ne gâchai pas des munitions en tirant sur un créature aussi petite. Le Pokémon explosa de part en part et en me tournant vers le Chenipan, je constatai que l'homme qui l'avait attrapé l'avait jeté au sol et écrasé. Je jetai un œil au reste du groupe et constatai avec effroi qu'il n'était pas uniquement composé d'humains. Des Sabelette, Taupiqueur et Triopiqueur attaquaient aussi les membres de Jadielle qui ripostaient à coups de pieds. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais m'en occuper. Il fallait qu'ils conservent leur attention sur ceux qui venaient et non ceux au sol. Les trois têtes du Pokémon Sol explosèrent en même temps, suivi par celles de ses pré-évolutions et autres animaux trop terrestres à mon goût pour continuer à vivre. Mais leur diversion avait été suffisante, des jets de flammes et de l'électricité passèrent au dessus de nos têtes. Quelques feuilles tranchantes me coupèrent également un peu de chair au niveau des bras. Je tirai alors sur tout ce qui s'approchait de moi, sans plus me soucier de mes alliés mais uniquement de ma propre santé. J'avais très peur tout à coup. Très peur du Raichu qui venait pourtant de se faire avoir par un homme du Major Bob. Très peur du Reptincel dont Lise mitraillait le torse. Et même très peur du Mystherbe dont il ne restait plus que quelques bouts collants sous mes semelles. Tous des monstres.

À l'aide du Major Bob qui avait moins eu l'air de souffrir d'attaques internes que nous, nous pûmes les repousser une première fois mais non sans perte. Une odeur épouvantable de sang se dégageait du cimetière improvisé que nous avions contribué à créer en quelques secondes. Il me restait encore beaucoup d'hommes. Ils s'étaient aussitôt mis à tirer vers l'avant comme au départ. Cette fois, je ne referais pas la même erreur, je scrutais attentivement la moindre motte de terre retournée que je trouvais suspecte sans pour autant négliger le tir sur les Pokémon à proximité.

J'avais l'impression d'être extrêmement chanceux. C'était la dixième attaque spéciale qui me passait à côté. Les trois parties du Magneton à l'origine de l'attaque se dessoudèrent de force au contact de mes balles. Ce genre d'attaque pouvait me rendre inutile pendant plusieurs minutes et même me tuer selon sa puissance. Le nombre de Pokémon qui approchait notre zone me semblait diminuer. J'eus un sourire en pensant que l'on était en train de gagner la guerre mais un coup d'œil dans les environs me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

– Besoin de cinq personnes pour soutenir le Major Bob ! hurlai-je.

En effet, les créatures avaient envahi son territoire. Quatre excellents tireurs dont Lise, qui aimait pourtant autant l'ancien major que moi, vinrent se positionner de manière à pouvoir viser dans l'autre zone. Enjambant les cadavres, je couvrais leurs arrières en faisant exploser un Scarabrute dont les pinces m'avaient pris par surprise et presque coupé la tête. Un gros animal de feu sauta alors à l'intérieur de notre zone et ouvrit sa gueule en ma direction. Je visai la tête et posai mon doigt sur la détente. Trop tard. Des lueurs rouges orangées commençaient à sortir du corps de la bête. Quelqu'un me poussa sur le côté, me faisant presser la détente sans toucher le Feunard mais un Akwakwak placé derrière lui et je tombai au sol. Je me retournai immédiatement pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé et vit la silhouette de Lise se faire prendre par une énorme quantité de flamme. Elle se consuma incroyablement vite prouvant la différence de force entre ce Feunard et le premier Salamèche que j'avais rencontré à Jadielle. Je hurlai en tirant sur la tête du Pokémon. Je hurlai en tirant sur les autres. Je hurlai de ma rage de ne pas avoir su la protéger, de ne même pas pouvoir couvrir son corps dans toute cette action. Je devais même utiliser mes courts moment de calme pour recharger mon arme. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter un œil à ce corps calciné à chaque fois que je passais devant pour telle ou telle raison. J'avais vraiment envie de gagner cette guerre. Ces saloperies qui prenaient un malin plaisir à m'enlever tout ce qui comptait pour moi, je voulais toutes les voir mortes.

La situation du Major Bob s'était calmée et mes trois tireurs survivants purent retourner à leur poste d'origine, réduisant mon travail. J'en profitai pour regarder Lise. Elle était méconnaissable, son corps entier avait tourné noir et quelques flammes courraient encore le long de son corps par endroit.

– Pas l'temps de chialer, branleur ! fit une voix dans mon dos qui n'était pas sensée s'y trouver.

Je fis volte-face et criai :

– Qu'est ce que tu fous là Bob ?

Je coupai ma question pour tirer sur un Machopeur qui se rapprochait trop à mon goût. Lui-même avait été occupé à tirer quelque chose dans mon dos. Il jura et posa son lance-roquettes sur le sol avant de crier pour couvrir les bruits :

– On a tout les deux perdus trop d'hommes ! Vaut mieux se réunir pour éviter les morts inutiles ! Et c'est Major Bob pour toi !

Il n'avait pas tort. Nos différents pouvaient attendre. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Il avait beaucoup moins l'air de trouver cette guerre amusante à présent.

La bataille n'en fut pas plus aisée pour autant. Seuls trois de notre groupe avaient survécu. Non, un seul, me dis-je en abattant cet Élektek qui venait d'exterminer deux personnes en une attaque. Le dernier membre du groupe eut alors la mauvaise idée, dans un excès de furie, de foncer sur un Ortide et un Carapuce qu'il tua mais fut coupé en deux dans son dos par un poireau. J'étais à présent seul avec le Major Bob.

Plusieurs cris perçants surpassèrent soudainement ce brouhaha conduisant les Pokémon à une immobilité totale. J'avais quand même tué ce Canarticho avant de me retourner pour voir l'origine des bruits. Des oiseaux. Ils venaient de Jadielle et étaient gigantesques. La plaine entière se tut à leur approche. Trois oiseaux de trois couleurs différentes, un rouge, un bleu et un jaune. Ils criaient quelque chose dans une langue que l'on ne pouvait comprendre. Peter, sur le dos de son Dracolosse hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre de ne pas les attaquer. Honnêtement, je ne le voulais pas. C'était peut-être des Pokémon, mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec eux. Quelque chose qui me fit trembler au point d'en tomber à genoux. Les Pokémon sauvages étaient toujours immobiles et fixaient les monstruosités qui planaient au centre du champ de bataille. Étaient-ce leurs chefs ? La bataille serait-elle enfin finie si je les abattais maintenant ? Je me relevai et tendis un bras tremblant vers l'oiseau aux ailes enflammées... Et lâchai mon arme, impuissant. La confusion totale régnait dans nos rangs, quelqu'un en profita. Un homme aux cheveux blonds qui portait une longue et dangereuse arme explosive :

– Notre festin de victoire sera du piaf ce soir ! s'écria-il avant de tirer.

La roquette partit à toute vitesse sur l'oiseau jaune qui nous fit alors face et lâcha un cri strident. Une explosion retentit dans le ciel et des dizaines d'éclairs la traversèrent pour atterrir autour du Major Bob. L'homme tomba à terre sous le choc malgré le fait qu'aucun ne l'avait touché. Même moi, qui était à quelques mètres, je m'étais sentis électrocuté. Me sentant menacé, j'avais tout de même récupérer mon arme et me tournai vers les cieux. L'oiseau était bien à l'origine de cette attaque surpuissante mais la roquette avait été stoppée par quelque chose d'autre. Une sphère d'un rose pur et étincelant flottait devant l'oiseau électrique à l'endroit de l'impact. Était-ce également un Pokémon ? La sphère disparut alors pour laisser place à une petite silhouette qui s'élança vers moi.

La créature n'avait rien d'un oiseau mais s'était déplacée dans les airs à une vitesse hallucinante. Je constatai, lorsqu'il arriva à ma portée, que cet animal rose était vraiment minuscule. Je n'avais jamais vu cette espèce avant. Une espèce de Pokémon qui, malgré son apparence que beaucoup de gens qualifieraient de mignonne, m'inspirait une terreur totalement irrationnelle. Je laissai tomber mon arme sur le sol une nouvelle fois et contemplai cet animal tout comme il le faisait avec moi. Les gens des autres groupes étant totalement obnubilés par les trois majestueuses présences dans le ciel, personne ne pouvait me venir en aide. Le Pokémon se plaça face à moi et posa un main sur mon front. _Désolée Aline, je ne pourrais pas te venger finalement..._

– Mew ?

La petite bête me fixa de ses grands yeux bleus et soudainement sa peau s'étira dans un flash. Il commença à changer de forme et de couleur pour finalement atteindre une taille humaine. Une femme nue se tenait à présent devant moi. Une femme de mon âge aux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux blonds.

– Aline... soupirai-je.

Je tendis une main vers elle et touchai son épaule. C'était bien réel. Elle me regardait en me souriant de tout son être et s'exprima d'un air satisfait :

– Mew !

C'était donc le Pokémon qui s'était transformé ? Je baissai la tête, la vision embrouillée par les larmes. Le Pokémon se baissa, affichant une mine inquiète sur le visage de ma femme. Je l'attrapai au cou et le serrai de toutes mes forces. Je hurlai tandis qu'il gémissait son nom en reprenant sa forme originelle :

– Et ça t'amuses pourriture ? Vous me prenez ma femme et tu te permets de me jouer un tour comme ça ?

Je serrai de plus en plus fort, avec l'intention de tuer. C'était leur chef, si je le tuais, Aline serait vengée.

– Saloperies d'animaux ! lui criai-je sans m'adresser à lui personnellement mais à toute sa race. Ça vous éclate de nous faire souffrir et de nous prendre nos proches ? Toutes les personnes qui nous sont importantes ?

– Miii... gémit-il faiblement.

– Je vous détruirai tous jusqu'au dernier ! J'en fais le serment !

Le Pokémon avait repris sa forme de départ et sa queue fouettait l'air avec insistance. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais je ne m'arrêterais pas avant sa mort. Sa fourrure, si douce au toucher, commençait à me picoter les mains. Une petite lueur jaune et bleu s'en dégageait puis une petite décharge parcouru mon corps. L'électricité qui s'infiltra en moi était assez puissante pour me faire lâcher prise mais sans plus. Le Pokémon s'enfuit alors rapidement vers ses trois collègues.

– C'était un Pokémon Électrique alors ? Mew, hein ? me chuchotai à moi-même en regardant tous les poils qu'il avait laissé dans mes mains. Quel Pokémon exceptionnel...

À ce niveau-là, je ne pouvais plus faire grand chose. Comme les autres, j'étais condamné à attendre la suite des événements. Les quatre Pokémon des cieux semblaient discuter entre eux, tout comme les Cinq Dresseurs de leur côté. Et soudainement, les voix des trois oiseaux fit à nouveau trembler la plaine. Les Pokémon se mirent en mouvement. Ils ne nous attaquaient pas, non. Ils marchent simplement vers Jadielle comme si toute cette bataille n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Personne n'osa faire feu sur l'un d'eux et j'avais la sensation que personne ne devait le faire.

La guerre était finie.

* * *

_Et voilà pour la fin de la Grande Guerre. Beaucoup de morts, de sang et de violence mais, même chez les Pokémon, la guerre n'a rien de bien jouissif._


	3. La guerre ne meurt jamais

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis ce jour considéré par beaucoup comme d'un grand moment historique. Malgré ses apparences de match nul, la guerre fut considérée comme gagnée. Une fois tous les corps rapatriés dans un cimetière créé pour eux dans Luxia Est, la seule ville qui n'avait pas résisté aux raids répétés des Pokémon, les Cinq Dresseurs avaient fait une annonce mondiale. Une nouvelle politique avait été mise en place. L'un d'eux avait préféré se retirer dans sa ville d'origine à la fin des événements mais les quatre autres prirent le contrôle total de la région. Bien sûr, nous approuvions totalement ce choix. Ils étaient nos nouveaux héros, les meilleurs guerriers de la guerre et c'était probablement grâce à eux que nous étions tous en vie aujourd'hui. La nouvelle politique ressemblait en quelques points à celle sous le règne d'Audric, mais il ne fallait pas dire cela devant Peter. Plusieurs personnes furent désignés comme étant chef d'une ville, les leaders d'équipes s'ils étaient encore en vie, et pour l'instant, c'était tout. Nous savions que le Conseil des 4, comme il se faisait maintenant appeler, étaient nos supérieurs mais ils n'usaient pas de leur autorité. Au contraire, les premiers mois qui suivirent leur règne furent consacrés à la reconstruction des villes attaquées. Et trois mois plus tard, tout était comme neuf. C'était bien sûr une maigre consolation par rapport au fait que j'étais le seul survivant sur toutes les personnes de Jadielle parties en guerre et l'annoncer aux familles ne fut pas chose aisée. Quand à ma fille, Safran, elle semblait toujours sous le choc de la mort de sa mère et n'était pas plus expressive même des mois après.

Les Pokémon, eux, étaient restés dangereux. Ils ne cherchaient plus le contact comme avant mais si on en croisait un, on pouvait être sûr qu'il attaquerait. Bien sûr, je leur en voulais toujours et chassais régulièrement à l'extérieur de la ville malgré l'interdiction du Conseil des 4. Ils voulaient 'éviter une nouvelle tragédie', ils disaient. C'est justement ce que je m'efforçais de faire. Les habitants de Jadielle étaient tous au courant de mes escapades illégales mais me laissaient faire pour les mêmes motifs de haine. Et le soir, quand les rues étaient trop sombres pour chasser, j'allais passer mes nerfs sur la Kangourex, toujours enfermée au fond de l'ancienne Mairie. L'animal ne semblait pas comprendre mes motivations mais subissait mes coups sans possibilité d'esquive. Je l'avais enchaînée au mur du fond profitant du fait qu'elle semblait avoir oublié ce qu'elle avait fait et voulait jouer avec moi pour pouvoir nettoyer le sol de la salle. Comme si je pouvais pardonner à l'animal qui m'avait pris Aline. Je la nourrissais quand même tous les jours et la soignais quand elle était trop mal en point. Je ne la laisserais pas mourir aussi facilement.

Je passai trois autres mois à tuer le temps de la même manière, me demandant si j'en verrais le bout un jour. Je devais tuer une dizaine de Pokémon par jour et j'en trouvais à chaque fois. Leur nombre était-il vraiment illimité ? J'avais appris par le Conseil, que les Pokémon s'étaient soudainement mis à se regrouper par espèce et par zone climatique, ce qui expliquait l'apparition fréquente de Roucool et de Rattata dans les environs. Mais le Conseil des 4 vint plus tard avec une nouvelle beaucoup plus intéressante. Ils avaient aidé la Sylphe dans leur recherches et avait créé une nouvelle arme contre les Pokémon. Il semblerait que celles-ci permettraient d'empêcher les Pokémon de tuer des humains sans pour autant nuire à leur santé. J'avais immédiatement demandé des informations supplémentaires et un matin, un Roucool équipé d'un foulard rouge et noir vint me porter un paquet. Je regardai le Pokémon en me disant que s'il n'avait pas eu ce foulard, je lui aurais tiré dessus et me concentrai sur mon colis.

Une balle rouge et blanche était enveloppée avec un petit mot collé sur la partie rouge disant : 'Je pense que tu aimerais essayer par toi-même' et une notice. Je lus celle-ci rapidement : 'Tout ce que tu as à faire est de jeter la balle vers un Pokémon. Une fois enfermé, il obéira à tous tes ordres et ne t'attaquera plus'. C'était tout ? J'étais crédule face à ce mode d'emploi. Il était tout simplement impossible qu'un tel objet existe. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net. Je retournai au sous-sol de l'ancienne Mairie. Kangourex n'avait aucune idée du fait que c'était le matin car elle posa directement sa tête contre le mur, attendant son châtiment du soir. Je m'avançai dans son dos et jetai la balle de toutes mes forces dessus. L'énorme Pokémon disparut alors dans une lumière rouge qui semblait être aspiré par la balle. L'objet bougea un peu avant de s'immobiliser. Je le ramassai. Kangourex était vraiment là-dedans ? Je tournai cet outil dans ma main et aperçus la Kangourex miniature à travers le rouge de la balle. Surpris, je la laissai tomber et elle s'ouvrit rendant sa taille réelle au Pokémon. Je la ramassai aussitôt avant que Kangourex ne l'écrase mais il me semblait que ce n'était pas du tout son intention. Elle s'étirait paisiblement ignorant totalement le fait qu'elle avait été transférée à l'intérieur d'une balle. Je repensai à la notice qui l'accompagnait.

– Alors maintenant, elle m'est soumise... compris-je alors.

Pour tester cette théorie, j'allais devoir jouer à un jeu dangereux. Je sortis de la cellule et récupérai mon fouet. Les oreilles de la Kangourex se dressèrent puis se courbèrent à la vue de cette arme qu'elle connaissait maintenant si bien. Je brandis mon fouet et lui donna le premier coup de la journée au visage. Le claquement retentit sur son museau et la Pokémon se coucha rapidement sur le ventre en mettant ses pattes sur sa tête pendant que je continuai mon petit jeu. Dix minutes plus tard, satisfait du résultat, je dirigeai la boule vers elle et constatai qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de contact direct pour que cela fonctionne. Maintenant, j'allais tester l'obéissance.

Pour ce test, un malheureux Rattata eut la malchance de croiser ma route. Je libérai à nouveau Kangourex, sous le regard affligé du Pokémon sauvage, et lui ordonna de le tuer. Elle s'exécuta alors et, d'un coup de griffe, les entrailles de l'animal violet prenaient un bain de soleil. Forcer des Pokémon à combattre d'autres Pokémon ? Magnifique. Peter avait sans doute appelé cela de la coordination interraciale, moi, j'appelai ça de l'esclavage. Que cette idée me plaisait.

Environ un mois après cette fabuleuse invention qui me permettait de chasser autant de nuit que de jour et qui améliorait grandement mes séances de torture quotidiennes, ces balles furent commercialisées pour le grand bonheur de la Sylphe qui en tira un énorme profil. Pokéball. C'était le nom de ce nouveau produit. Ils avaient longuement hésité à la mettre en vente. Après tout, combattre avec des Pokémon pourrait irriter les quatre Pokémon surpuissants de la guerre, et c'était précisément ce que le Conseil des 4 évitait de faire. Il avait même accepté la création du groupe aux ambitions ridicules : la réintégration des Pokémon dans notre société. Comme au temps du Roi Fou. Ce groupe s'appelait ARP et ne faisait pas grand chose de concluant pour l'instant.

Je pensais que ce qui avait permis au Conseil de mettre les Pokéballs sur le commerce était la découverte du cinquième membre originel qui menait à présent d'intenses recherches sur les Pokémon. Sammy avait étudié les vertus médicinales d'un Leveinard qu'il avait capturé. Ce Pokémon était capable de restaurer pleinement la santé d'un Pokémon affaibli et l'invention récente de la Pokéball lui avait permis d'en faire l'expérience sur un humain. L'opération fut un succès total et lorsqu'il amena son Leveinard et ses données scientifiques à Safrania où se trouvaient le siège social de la Sylphe ainsi que le Conseil des 4, ils parvinrent à recréer ce même pouvoir à l'aide d'une machine. Ces machines ne furent pas destinées à la vente par contre. Le Conseil fit construire dans chaque ville un bâtiment spécial équipé d'un machine de soin pour humain et d'une pour Pokémon. La Sylphe fut également capable de produire des versions portables sous forme de spray qui se vendaient également plutôt bien. Ce fut de loin l'invention la plus incroyable depuis longtemps et Sammy hérita alors du titre de Professeur d'Étude de la Faune Nationale.

Puis, quelques semaines plus tard, je reçus une lettre m'informant que j'étais convié à Safrania. J'appris sur place que sept autres personnes avaient été conviés. J'en reconnus une en particulier. Le Major Bob. Nous nous saluèrent comme de vieux amis, oubliant totalement nos différents d'avant-guerre. Il m'apprit que depuis que l'oiseau électrique l'avait assommé d'une seule attaque, il avait comprit que les Pokémon électriques étaient les plus forts. Il me montra une Pokéball à sa ceinture dans laquelle un Pikachu s'agitait nerveusement. Il me jura également qu'un jour, il prendrait sa revanche contre ce même oiseau.

La réunion se tenait dans l'un des bureaux du siège social de la Sylphe. Nous étions huit dresseurs, et, d'après ce que j'avais compris, huit chefs de villes malgré l'âge peu avancé de certaines filles du groupe. Les Cinq Dresseurs, ou le Conseil des 4 et le Professeur Chen comme nous devions maintenant les appeler, nous avaient fait venir à la suite d'un changement majeur de la politique dans lequel nous jouerions un rôle plus important. L'idée était simple, pour éviter un règne qui énerverait le peuple à la longue, le Conseil des 4 proposait un petit jeu visant à les détrôner, basé sur l'histoire de la révolution du héros Léon. Les dresseurs, d'un âge minimum de dix ans, devaient vaincre les Champions de chaque ville pour récupérer des Badges. Une fois tous les Badges en leur possession, ils devaient vaincre le Conseil lui-même. S'ils réussissaient, ils contrôleraient la région. La raison de notre présence était que nous allions devenir ces Champions. Moi, je n'avais absolument rien contre leur plan. J'allais être payé grassement pour tuer des Pokémon, que rêver de mieux ? Le Major Bob donna également son accord rapidement. Les représentations de Céladopole, Azuria et Argenta hésitèrent un long moment mais finirent par accepter après que ceux de Parmanie, Safrania et Cramois'Île expliquèrent leur avis favorable. Les plus jeunes écoutèrent donc les voix des plus âgés et le Conseil en fut ravi. Ce gouvernement avait donc été voté à l'unanimité. Nos seules contraintes en tant que Champions étaient le fait de ne pas pouvoir refuser un défi et de donner une part de notre salaire au vainqueur. Ça me convenait, je voulais tuer le plus de Pokémon possible et je ne comptais pas perdre. Le Conseil des 4 fit alors rénover les Mairies au souhait du Champion et les renomma Arènes. Pour la mienne, j'avais choisi de garder le style de la Mairie, une sorte de labyrinthe à l'étage pour bien emmerder les dresseurs qui voudraient venir m'affronter et garder le sous-sol pour mes occupations personnelles. La réelle rénovation se tint à la réparation du mur détruit par Peter et un peu de nettoyage.

L'annonce officielle du Conseil des 4 se fit peu de temps après. Quelques personnes se sentaient en veine et décidèrent de commencer leur carrière de dresseur Pokémon mais ils échouèrent rapidement. Les autres Champions semblaient se débrouiller plutôt bien dans ce domaine. Ils avaient également tous choisi un type de Pokémon prédéfini. Pour ma part, je n'avais qu'un seul Pokémon, donc cela marchait.

Très peu de gens passèrent par mon Arène et aucun n'était un bon dresseur. Ils m'envoyaient de faibles Pokémon tout juste attrapés que ma Kangourex broyait avec efficacité sous les pleurs des dresseurs. Je tuais donc le temps en allant attraper des Pokémon et commençait à avoir une belle collection de Rattata. Ils étaient faibles, mais je me disais qu'ils pourraient m'être utile un jour bien que pour l'instant, ils pourrissaient au fond d'une salle du sous-sol. J'arrêtai ce petit jeu en voyant la moitié de ma paie partir en nourriture Pokémon. J'avais également attrapé un couple de Nidoran que j'avais commencé à entraîner dans l'espoir de former une vraie équipe un jour. Car simplement Kangourex ne me suffirait pas pour atteindre mon objectif. Même si leur déclarer ouvertement la guerre était devenu interdit, je cherchais toujours à éliminer les Pokémon dans l'ombre. Et pour vaincre les quatre Pokémon des cieux, j'allais avoir besoin de beaucoup de Pokémon. Ou d'un très puissant.

Heureusement, j'avais toujours ma fille. Bien qu'elle passait la plupart de ses journées seule à cause de mon travail, son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs et elle était à nouveau capable de sourire et de parler. Mais la situation n'était pas la même qu'autrefois, nous communiquions à peine à présent et j'étais si occupé pendant toutes mes journées que cela ne me préoccupait pas plus que ça. C'était aussi pour elle que je faisais tout ça. En l'absence de Pokémon, elle pourrait vivre en paix et retrouver la joie de vivre qu'étaient sensés avoir les enfants de son âge.

La ville comptait à présent beaucoup d'habitants. Elle avait connu une forte immigration et était connue pour la haine que portait ses habitants aux Pokémon ainsi que pour son Champion qui n'avait jamais été en difficulté pendant un match. Même en utilisant mes nouvelles recrues, les Pokémon adverses était si faibles que je n'éprouvais presque plus aucun plaisir à les éliminer. J'avais le droit, selon le Conseil des 4, de recruter des personnes pour faire les combats à ma place. Bien qu'ils n'auraient pas la capacité de donner des Badges aux dresseurs qui les battaient, ils serviraient de qualification. Même si en avoir m'aurait été utile, les habitants de Jadielle vouaient une telle haine aux Pokémon que personne ne voulait avoir affaire à eux de près ou de loin. Quelques dresseurs venants d'autres villes, attirés par les rumeurs qui circulaient à mon sujet vinrent me proposer leur aide, mais je leur avais fait comprendre d'un duel qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

Des mois que cela durait. Ma cruauté était devenu célèbre et j'avais entendu dire qu'il valait mieux affronter les autres Champions avant d'espérer pouvoir me vaincre. Malgré le compliment, je pris la nouvelle avec ennui. Bien que le Professeur Chen avait récemment cessé quelques temps ses recherches pour aider les jeunes dresseurs à débuter leurs aventures, plus aucun dresseur ne venait à l'Arène et je repassai à nouveau mes journées à la chasse de Pokémon sauvages le jour et tabassage de mon équipe la nuit. Mais cette seconde activité n'était plus uniquement parce que je refusais que mes Pokémon se sentent en sécurité avec moi et soient heureux, cette expérience m'avait appris qu'ils se renforçaient plus rapidement au contact régulier d'un fouet. Je gardais cette découverte pour moi, le Conseil ayant fait passer une nouvelle loi contre la maltraitance de ces foutus animaux. Je n'étais apparemment pas le seul qui libérait sa haine des Pokémon sur ses animaux capturés et d'autres étaient moins discrets que moi.

Malgré le fait que le Conseil semblait à présent protéger les Pokémon, les domestiques tout du moins, les attaques des sauvages continuaient. Ils n'attaquaient plus par groupe comme autrefois mais les agressions augmentaient peu à peu dans toutes les villes excepté la notre. La raison étant sans doute que les Pokémon sauvages des alentours savaient qui j'étais. Et n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que vers les autres cités. Les habitants de Jadielle en étaient conscients et reconnaissants. Il fut prouvé que la raison pour laquelle les Pokémon étaient si présents autour des villes était que les gens originaires de l'ARP utilisaient les soins portables, appelés Potions, sur des Pokémon sauvages lorsque ceux-ci en avaient besoin. La Sylphe fit donc cesser toute production de ce genre de produit au grand malheur des dresseurs qui n'avaient plus que les Centres de soin pour se soigner, eux et leurs équipes. Les Centres et les magasins étaient d'ailleurs tellement utilisés par les dresseurs que ceux-ci furent rebaptisés par les gens Centres Pokémon et Magasins Pokémon. Même les non-dresseurs utilisaient ces termes à présent.

Personnellement, je détestais l'ARP. Pourquoi des gens voudraient-ils le confort de ces monstres qui ne rechignaient nullement à nous attaquer ? Même au sein de leur organisation, il y avait parfois des victimes de leur stupidité et pourtant des gens rejoignaient sans cesse cette organisation. Je pensais qu'il faudrait à ce monde un organisme contraire, visant à les détruire, mais je doutais que le Conseil approuve celui-ci.

La sottise de ce groupe ne s'arrêta pas là. Son PDG, afflué du surnom stupide M. Pokémon, avait alors ouvert une entreprise indépendante de la Sylphe, ce qui était une première dans la région, pour remettre sur le marché les objets que la Sylphe ne produisait plus et le Conseil ferma à nouveau les yeux dessus. Les aliments à base de végétaux qu'ils avaient également créés devinrent également plus populaire malgré leur manque total de goût. Enfin, d'après ce que j'en avais entendu tout du moins. Il me semblait impensable de simplement cesser de manger de la viande de Pokémon.

Ce sujet me revint sur la gueule le soir même au dîner. J'avais réussi à me trouver du Canarticho, un Pokémon devenu rare car sa viande était considérée comme étant la plus exquise, et ma jeune fille n'avait pas trouver mieux à faire que de s'en plaindre.

– On devrait vraiment arrêter de manger les Pokémon... m'annonça-elle timidement sachant pertinemment quelle sera ma réaction.

Ces dernières semaines, Safran avait été captivée par un discours d'un publicitaire de l'ARP qui avait eu le malheur de venir dans notre ville. Ma fille fut la seule personne à laquelle il put adresser la parole et elle m'en avait parlé avec enthousiasme toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que je m'énerve. Cette fois encore, je ne pus contenir ma haine :

– Tu n'en as pas marre de dire des conneries ? Pour quelle raison mériteraient-ils que l'on ne les mangent pas ? Dois-je te rappeler une nouvelle fois que ta mère a été dévorée par l'un d'eux ?

Le cadavre d'Aline était introuvable au sous-sol de l'Arène, j'en avais conclus que Kangourex s'en était nourri. Je la frappais toujours plus fort lorsque j'y repensais et le fait que je la batte sur le lieu du crime n'arrangeait pas son cas. Safran, comme à chaque fois que je lui rappelai la mort de sa mère, se mit à pleurer et courut en hurlant dans sa chambre en laissant son assiette encore pleine. Cela faisait trois jours que cette même scène se répétait. Trois jours qu'elle sautait le repas. Je pensais qu'elle avait acheté de la nourriture de l'ARP avec son argent de poche donc elle pouvait se le permettre mais une once de regret me passa à travers le corps une fois mon aile de Canarticho engloutie. Avais-je bien fait de lui rappeler sa mère de façon si directe ? Même s'il était vrai que son comportement était une insulte vis à vis d'elle, Safran était encore petite. Ce devait être parce que je n'étais pas souvent à la maison qu'elle s'était faite fourvoyée par ce félon de l'ARP. Je montai alors à l'étage et m'approchai de la porte de sa chambre sans l'ouvrir. Puis, j'entendis sa voix à l'intérieur :

– Tu sais, même s'il me crie dessus, je sais que Papa n'est pas méchant... Oui, je pense qu'il pourra vous comprendre avec le temps... Peut-être que c'est vrai...

Ma fille parlait toute seule dans sa chambre avec une voix mouillée. J'ouvris la porte lui arrachant un cri d'effroi et de surprise. Elle se dressa d'un bond et me fit face tandis qu'une petite créature verte sur son lit demanda :

– Chenipan ?

– Non. lui répondit-elle sans quoi je ne sache à quoi. Il ne fera rien...

Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait tort. La vue du Pokémon Insecte dans ma propre maison me rendit furieux. Je fonçai vers lui, Safran s'interposa entre nous, les bras en croix. Je lui décrochai une gifle sans contrôler ma force et l'envoyai se taper contre son bureau dans un petit cri de souffrance. J'attrapai ensuite le Chenipan, qui commençait à baver blanc de terreur, l'attrapai par la queue et le jetai sur le sol avant de l'écraser. Un ignoble bruit précéda le son de ma chaussure contre le sol et du liquide rougeâtre se rependait à présent autour de mon pied. Safran s'était relevée. Elle avait les yeux en larmes et un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

– Tu es un monstre ! me cria-elle. Il disait qu'il voulait te parler aussi et faire connaissance avec toi.

J'ignorai le fait qu'elle puisse croire qu'un insecte pouvait parler et lui répondis d'un sourire mauvais en frottant mon pied sur le sol :

– Je pense que l'on a fait connaissance à présent.

Elle tomba à genoux et inondait le sol de ses larmes en gémissant :

– C'était mon seul ami...

– Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis ! grondai-je. Les Pokémon ne peuvent même pas parler !

– Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne les comprenez pas qu'ils n'ont rien à dire. rétorqua-elle doucement en me fixant. Je peux comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Le monsieur de l'ARP m'a dis que c'était un don précieux.

Non, elle ne pouvait qu'inventer. Je fis un pas en avant et la gifla une seconde fois. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol et dit :

– J'aurais préféré naître en Pokémon...

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais déjà en train de la frapper aussi durement que mes animaux. J'enchaînai les coups de pieds dans son ventre, ignorant ses hurlements, allant lui faire cracher encore plus de sang et en l'insultant avec hargne. Je la traitai de monstre, je lui criai que je regrettais à présent qu'elle soit née et que je la haïssais pour sa traîtrise. De préférer un Chenipan à son propre père. Je ne me réveillai de ma furie uniquement lorsqu'elle avait cessé de bouger. Je plaçai ma main sur son cou, elle respirait faiblement mais encore. Je quittai la pièce en la laissant à côté du cadavre du monstre qui m'avait pris ma fille. Ma propre enfant devenue fan des Pokémon et, en plus, comprenait leur langue. Le sort s'acharnait vraiment sur moi. Putain de bestioles ! Et comment est-ce que Safran avait pu mettre la main sur ce Chenipan ? Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question. Que devais-je faire pour la remettre dans le droit chemin ? Le pouvais-je seulement ?

Je retournai rapidement au sous-sol de l'Arène. Il me fallait me défouler. La seule personne qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à me prendre ! Notre fille ! Je fouettai Kangourex de toutes mes forces. La scène de torture se poursuivit longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule sur le sol, épuisé. Je passai donc la nuit au fond de mon Arène, dans les bras meurtris de l'assassin de ma femme.

Rentrer chez moi ? Non, je n'en avais plus du tout envie. Ma propre fille m'avait trahi, la seule chose qu'il me restait à présent, ironiquement, étaient mes Pokémon. Eux m'obéiraient si je leur demandais de tuer un Pokémon, ils n'essayeraient pas de se mettre entre lui et moi comme l'avait fait Safran. Mais que pouvais-je faire à présent ? En tant que Champion, je ne pouvais pas quitter cette ville pour vider le monde de sa faune. Le Conseil des 4 ne me le pardonnerait pas... _Mais il autorise des groupes comme l'ARP à accroître l'influence des Pokémon ?_ songeai-je. Le Conseil des 4 était aussi mon ennemi. Tous les amis des Pokémon étaient mes ennemis. Je ne comptais pas rester sous leur influence plus longtemps, je devais quitter cet endroit. M'échapper de tous les cruels souvenirs qui hantent ces lieux et surtout, aller tuer des tonnes de Pokémon. Je ne m'arrêterais qu'à leur mort absolue... Ou la mienne.

J'avais décidé. Je devais quitter cette ville sans plus tarder. Je pris juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Les trois Pokéballs à ma ceinture, le sac rempli de Rattata, un autre de Pokéballs vides que j'avais commandée. Et le plus important, la Bouteille. Cette petite bouteille que je plaçais à côté de mon siège de Champion qui contenait toute ma rage et ma haine envers les Pokémon. Les poils de ce Pokémon rose surpuissant qui s'était foutu de ma gueule pendant la guerre en se transformant en Aline. Je ne l'oublierai pas non plus. Je le tuerais comme tous les autres. Je laissai derrière moi mon fusil à pompe qui avait pris la poussière depuis le temps. Malgré le nombre de fois où ce petit bijou m'avait sauvé la vie, il était devenu obsolète. Je quittai l'Arène et la referma à clé. Le Champion de Jadielle prenait des congés. De toute façon, cela ne gênait personne, aucun dresseur ne venait plus m'affronter.

La Forêt de Jade était à présent remplie de Pokémon Insecte que je me faisais un plaisir d'exterminer. Voir ces bestioles vertes de partout me rappelait le visage de ma fille et je me joignais au combat en même temps que mes trois Pokémon lorsqu'elles apparaissaient. Mon couple de Nidoran évolua dans cette même forêt et je pus constater que leur puissance était dévastatrice. Personne ne pourrait m'arrêter à présent. Un cri aigu parvint soudainement à mes oreilles. Le cri d'une femme. J'accourrai vers le bruit en me disant que si c'était un autre membre de l'ARP qui venait à Jadielle, je la tuerai de mes propres mains. Une femme aux longs cheveux verts était sur le sol face à terre et pleurait de douleur tandis qu'un Pikachu à peine plus grand que ma main lui arrachait la peau du dos à coup de dents et lui lançait des décharges électriques lorsqu'elle tentait de riposter. Kangourex intervint aussitôt. Elle flanqua un coup au Pokémon électrique qui décolla en arrière pour s'écraser sur le sol. J'étais impressionné. C'était le premier Pokémon sauvage qui résistait à un assaut direct de Kangourex. J'attrapai une Pokéball vide et la jeta vers le Pikachu affaibli. Lorsque la balle cessa de bouger, je la ramassai et me tournai vers la jeune fille.

– Ça va ?

– Putain de Pokémon de merde ! aboya-elle en guise de réponse.

Ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Un membre de l'ARP aurait sans doute pleuré en disant que c'était de sa faute. Je souris et lui tendis la Pokéball tandis qu'elle se relevait. Elle me regardait d'un air blasé.

– Merci de m'avoir sauvé mais tu peux garder ta bestiole. Il n'y a aucune chance que je prenne avec moi un animal qui a failli me tuer. Au contraire, j'ai bien envie de lui rendre la pareille.

Je posai une main sur le torse de Kangourex et répondit :

– Elle a tué ma femme... Je pense les tuer ne servirait à rien, surtout si on peut les utiliser pour tuer d'autres Pokémon.

Je lui révélais cela car je sentais que la même haine circulait en nous. Elle me regardait d'un air compatissant et baissa les yeux.

– Moi, ils m'ont pris mon mari et mon fils... commença-elle avant de prendre la Pokéball dans ma main. Tu as sans doute raison. Ils font de parfaites armes contre eux-mêmes.

Elle prit un air songeur et demanda après quelques instants de silence :

– Il faut que je lui donne un surnom maintenant ?

Elle fit sortir l'animal jaune et le souleva par dessous les bras. D'après son expression, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais il n'attaqua pas.

– Pikachu !

– … Mmm, Mini-Chu ! Voilà, c'est ton nom !

– Chuuu ! se plaignit-il.

Il n'appréciait pas son nom, peut-être avait-elle choisi exprès un nom se moquant ouvertement de sa petite taille pour l'énerver. Je m'enquis :

– C'est quoi cette histoire de surnom ?

– Ça a l'air d'être à la mode chez les dresseurs. Pour rendre leur Pokémon uniques.

J'eus une pensée pour ces gamins stupides qui venaient dans mon Arène avec des Carapuce appelés Flotte ou des Bulbizarre appelés Salade (TM). J'avais appris plus tard que si je croisais souvent la même espèce de Pokémon, c'était parce que le Professeur Chen en avait une quantité incroyable qu'il donnait aux dresseurs débutants parce qu'ils étaient faciles à élever. La jeune femme devait avoir raison au sujet des surnoms. Je me tournais vers Kangourex.

– Peut-être faudrait-il que je te trouve un surnom à toi aussi...

– Gourex !

Elle avait l'air ravi de cette proposition. Je réfléchis intensément et finalement opta pour :

– Aline ! Parce que je ne te laisserai jamais oublier que c'est toi qui l'a tué.

La femme eut un sursaut à l'entente du surnom mais ne dit rien. Kangourex prenait un air grave. Peut-être se rappelait-elle que c'était Aline qui l'avait sauvé lorsqu'elle était bébé et qui l'avait ramenée chez nous. Je me tournai une nouvelle fois vers la fille qui se massait douloureusement le dos :

– Sinon, que faisais-tu dans cette forêt ?

– Je cherchais à rejoindre Jadielle. J'ai entendu dire que le Champion de l'Arène et les habitants haïssaient les Pokémon plus que tout. Je me suis dit que j'y serais plus à ma place.

– Malheureusement, la ville n'est plus très sûre maintenant. l'informai-je sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'y a plus aucune force armée à Jadielle.

– Et le Champion ne protège pas la population ?

– Il a quitté la ville pour se venger des Pokémon.

– C'est pour ça que tu partais vers Argenta ? Tu te réfugies avant que ça ne devienne dangereux ?

Ce n'était pas une critique mais une simple remarque. Comme si elle pensait que tout le monde en ferait de même. Cette conversation commençait à m'amuser. J'esquissai un sourire tandis que Kangourex se placer derrière moi et que Nidorino et Nidorina se frottèrent doucement contre mes mains de chaque côté de mon corps.

– Essaie encore.

Elle me regardait, étonnée, puis en voyant mes Pokémon autour de moi pleins de sang animal et les deux gros sacs que j'avais, dont un qu'elle pouvait voir contenant uniquement des Pokéballs vides, elle comprit.

– Je vois. C'est récent. Je peux demander pourquoi ?

– Je ne pouvais plus rester neutre dans ce monde où les Pokémon commencent à avoir plus de droit que nous.

– Que comptes-tu faire alors ? Tous les chasser un par un ?

– Pour l'instant, oui. On verra si une meilleure idée arrive sur le tas.

Elle éclata de rire. Pas d'un rire moqueur mais d'un rire sincère. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle me demanda :

– Ça a l'air sympa. Besoin d'aide ?

La proposition me prit de court. D'aide ? Oui, sans doute, le travail se ferait beaucoup plus vite à plusieurs. Une idée immergea dans ma tête. Une vieille plainte que j'avais un jour prononcée. Il fallait à ce monde un groupe ayant pour but d'annihiler les Pokémon, un endroit où pourrait vivre les gens qui ont perdus tous leurs proches pendant la guerre. Un groupe illégal que j'aurais rejoins si quelqu'un l'avait créé. Mais il n'existait pas, non. Alors, il fallait le créer.

Je fixai la jeune fille avec un sourire nouveau.

– Oui, mais pas que de la tienne.

Devant sa mine surprise, je lui expliquai mon plan. Elle écouta attentivement et tentai posait des questions sur nos éventuels problèmes. Mais il n'y avait aucun problème. Le Conseil des 4 s'étant retiré au Château Indigo, il ne surveillait plus tellement la région qu'ils croyaient sous contrôle. Même voir ma disparition allait leur prendre du temps. Le second souci majeur était d'aspect financier mais, au vu du salaire que les Champions gagnaient, j'étais tranquille pour un bon moment. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus d'objection, elle me sourit et annonça :

– Ok Boss. Tentons.

Cette femme aux cheveux verts dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom acceptait déjà de travailler sous mes ordres. Tel était le pouvoir de la haine. Tel était le pouvoir de l'envie de vengeance.

– Dîtes Boss, me demanda-elle, me vouvoyant soudainement. Quel est votre nom, au fait ?

– Giovanni. Et on va faire en sorte que ce nom devienne célèbre ! dis-je, confiant.

– Moi, c'est Aline. Contente de travailler pour vous.

J'avalai ma salive de travers lorsqu'elle m'annonça son nom, manquant de m'étouffer. Ce qui la fit rire brièvement :

– C'était aussi le nom de votre femme, non ? Et celui de votre Kangourex maintenant.

Oui, j'étais entouré d'Aline. Était-ce encore un coup du destin ? Mais j'étais sûr que cette Aline-là, comme les autres, je ne regretterai pas de l'avoir rencontrée. Je hochai vivement la tête.

– Oui... Quittons cette forêt maintenant. On a beaucoup de travail.

Argenta. La ville où le héros Léon était né. Moi aussi, je comptais commencer ma légende ici. Mais recruter pour notre cause était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Nous nous séparâmes une fois entrés dans la ville. Elle alla questionner les gens au sujet de personnes isolées qui auraient perdues toutes leur famille en se faisant passer pour une journaliste de Safrania tandis que je me contentai de me promener dans la ville, tout Pokémon dehors, cherchant le moindre signe d'hostilité. Les deux techniques finirent par payer. Je m'étais décidé à approcher un homme de la vingtaine qui fixait mes Pokémon avec un regard meurtrier en serrant les poings. Une conversation similaire à celle que j'avais eu avec Aline dans la forêt débuta alors et il accepta d'abandonner la voie de la légalité après plusieurs minutes. Je lui offris alors un des mes Rattata. Il le haïssait déjà mais avait compris mon discours sur l'utilisation des Pokémon en tant qu'armes seulement. Et quelle surprise j'eus de voir Aline guider un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes à travers les rues de la ville. La plupart était aussi des hommes de la vingtaine mais il y avait des femmes et des hommes de mon âge voir plus vieux. Mini-Chu me trouva en premier et en informa aussitôt sa dresseuse. Il ne nous aimait pas, mais il était obéissant. Aline me présenta donc à son groupe et après avoir répondu à leurs questions et expliqué les détails, je leur offris également un Rattata chacun. Mon bras droit elle-même m'en réclama un sous prétexte que c'était du favoritisme sinon. Le groupe se sépara alors. Tout le monde allait rentrer chez eux et nous rejoindre à la sortie est d'Argenta le lendemain matin. Pour nous, c'était l'heure de se reposer. Les Centres Pokémon pouvaient également servir gratuitement d'auberge pour les dresseurs. Mon visage n'étant pas connu en dehors de ma ville, je me fis passer pour l'un d'entre eux.

Le lendemain, Aline était partie en avance. Pour ma part, j'avais juste quitté le Centre à l'heure prévue et m'étais dirigé vers la Route 3. Une vingtaine de personnes y attendait. J'observais de loin, aucun garde ou policier n'était en vue. La rumeur avait dû circuler dans la ville, après, s'ils voulaient rejoindre, j'étais loin de m'en plaindre. Mais le tout formait un vaste attroupement peu discret. En m'approchant du groupe, les gens d'hier se pressèrent vers moi pour m'annoncer qu'ils avaient invités tel ou tel ami à venir. Je distribuai donc un Rattata à toutes les personnes qui n'en avaient pas après avoir réitéré mon discours explicatif. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, Aline arriva enfin au point de rendez-vous, cinq personnes collées à elle.

– Yo Boss, cria-elle avec désinvolture. Ces cinq-là avaient refusé de rejoindre un groupe de seulement deux personnes. Et... Ouah, ils se sont multipliés.

– Oui, et tant mieux. Il nous faudra être nombreux pour que ce plan fonctionne.

Je recommençai une nouvelle fois mon discours d'initiation aux cinq nouveaux venus qui repartirent avec un rongeur violet dans les mains. Et nous prîmes la route vers Azuria, pour recruter encore et toujours.

Notre traversée du Mont Sélénite en dérangeait plus d'un. Des nuées de Nosferapti se jetaient sur nous à chaque pas. Leur nombre étant conséquent dans ce lieu, j'avais décidé de le vider. Mais Aline la Kangourex devait faire attention à ne pas les tuer car j'allais tous les attraper. De nombreux membres du groupe me proposèrent leur aide mais je la refusais. C'était l'occasion de prouver mes compétences de chef. Et je réussis ma mission à la perfection. Si bien que je n'avais plus une seule Pokéball de vide. J'avais peut-être abusé sur ce coup-là mais ça avait montré aux gens que j'étais déterminé à engager autant de personne dans ce combat. Le reste de la traversée se fit dans le sang et Azuria nous ouvrit rapidement ses portes.

Notre assemblée ne passait pas inaperçue en réservant toutes les chambres du Centre pour la nuit. Les recrutements dans cette belle ville se firent également en masse et nous la quittèrent le lendemain pour Safrania.

La ville de Safrania étant dans d'étroits liens avec le Conseil des 4 nous ne nous attardions pas longtemps et nous arrivâmes à Céladopole. Le groupe était devenu beaucoup trop conséquent, le Centre ne pouvait plus nous héberger. Je scindai alors tout le monde en plusieurs équipes et les chargèrent de recruter dans les autres villes en évitant Safrania du temps que je trouve une solution à notre problème de mobilité. Seuls Aline et moi restâmes dans la cité des fleurs.

Trois jours à Céladopole me l'offrirent avec plaisir. Un énorme bâtiment inutilisé au milieu de la ville attendant le meilleur acheteur.

– D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'on raconte au vendeur ? s'enquit Aline.

Oui, on ne pouvait pas simplement dire que l'on voulait transformer cette endroit en quartier général d'une organisation qui sera jugée criminelle.

– On n'a qu'à en faire une entreprise.

– De quelle genre ? Et tu as vraiment assez d'argent pour rénover un bâtiment pareil ?

– Oui, mais après l'achat, j'en aurais plus. Il nous faudrait en faire un endroit qui rapporte beaucoup d'argent. Un où les gens viendraient dépenser sans compter.

– Un casino ? proposa-elle. Les gens adorent les casinos et le dernier à Parmanie a brûlé pendant le règne du Roi Fou.

– Et puis, ça doit rapporter un paquet. m'écriai-je. J'adopte totalement ton idée. Un casino à l'étage et la planque au sous-sol.

L'achat fut une affaire en or. Lorsque nous avions annoncé au vendeur que nous comptions en faire un casino, il a rigolé en disant que c'est exactement ce que c'était avant mais que ça avait été abandonnés car tous ceux qui avaient essayé de le faire marcher étaient rapidement assassinés. L'endroit avait été pillé mais les machines étaient encore en place et avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de neuf. Officiellement, ce fut Aline qui acheta la propriété, puisqu'il faudrait l'accord du Conseil et que mon nom n'étais sans doute pas le bienvenu après mon abandon de l'Arène. Remettre le casino à neuf avait pris une semaine complète et la totalité de mes économies mais le résultat était bien présent.

Mes hommes revinrent à intervalles décalés en grand groupe. Ils avaient recrutés, et pas qu'un peu. Je leur présentai le casino. Notre nouveau chez-nous. Lorsque tous les groupes furent revenus, l'argent avait déjà recommencé à rentrer. Le casino avait eu un succès incroyable et comportait déjà des habitués quotidiens. Deux personnes étaient à l'accueil pour vendre des jetons et les échanger contre des lots, constitués de Pokémon rares que j'avais fait importé en masses au prix coûtant, et d'autres s'occupaient de la sécurité. Les gens de l'organisation se relayaient souvent dans ce travail. Ce n'était pas pour cela que l'on était là et nous le savions tous très bien. Maintenant que nous avions une planque et beaucoup d'adhérents, nous pouvions commencer à préparer des plans efficaces pour l'éradication totale des Pokémon de la planète.

– Maître Giovanni, m'appela une femme pendant l'une des nombreuses réunions qui avaient lieu au sous-sol du casino. Pourquoi ne pas donner un nom à l'organisation ?

Je soupirai. Oui, Aline m'avait déjà fait part de cette idée mais j'avais du mal à trouver quelque chose de crédible. Elle avait également suggérée que nous portions des uniformes pour se reconnaître à l'extérieur ce qui m'avait aussi paru être une bonne idée. Aline s'était occupée de rassembler toutes les personnes qui pourraient nous confectionner des habits pour réfléchir à une idée d'uniforme. Mais sans nom, on irait pas loin.

– Le nom de notre groupe salvateur sera annoncé à la réunion de demain ! bluffai-je.

J'étais maintenant forcé de trouver un nom rapidement. Un nom... Des heures après la réunion, j'y réfléchissais encore. L'idée me vint alors instinctivement en cherchant des indices dans mes souvenirs. Oui, c'était parfait.

Le lendemain matin, je devais voir Aline aux sujets des uniformes. Elle rentrait dans mes appartements avec une veste ouverte, une jupe et un chapeau, tous noirs. Elle portait dessous un T-shirt blanc qui s'alliait bien avec le reste.

– Alors ?

J'étais convaincu. Mais il nous manquait le logo de notre organisation. J'y avais également réfléchi. Je m'avançai vers elle et déclarai en pointant son chapeau et le haut de sa veste :

– Je veux un grand R rouge là et là !

Elle me sourit à pleines dents.

– Vous avez trouvé le nom ? C'est quoi ?

– Tu le sauras avec les autres cet après-midi. éludai-je en ricanant.

Elle n'insista pas plus mais me demanda :

– Dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux au moins avoir mon R sur le T-shirt ? Pour bien ressortir en tant que votre bras droit.

– Comme tu veux Aline, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna travailler avec les autres. Faire des uniformes pour tous le monde allait être très long mais c'était nécessaire pour être reconnu.

La réunion commença enfin. Je m'étais habitué aux grands discours. Moi qui avait peur de commander une dizaine d'homme à la guerre, me voilà à la tête de centaines. Je commençai :

– Bonjour à tous ! Ça fait quelques temps que l'on me demande le nom de notre organisation, je vais maintenant vous le révéler !

Je m'attendais à des cris d'impatience mais rien. Ils écoutaient tous attentivement la suite du programme.

– Notre groupe aura pour but de détruire toute forme de vie animale dans le Kanto. Nous sommes tous unis par les mêmes souffrances, nous avons tous perdu un être cher à cause des Pokémon. Nous progresserons tous ensemble et vaincrons ! Nous sommes la Team Rocket !

Le terme d'équipe me paraissait important, nous voulions tous la même chose. Nous avions le même but, la même haine. Pour la suite, j'avais besoin d'un nom synonyme de puissance voire de terreur. Comme un fléau qui s'abattrait sur les Pokémon libérant les humains de leurs jougs. Le souvenir de l'arme du Major Bob pendant la guerre m'était revenu à l'esprit. L'arme la plus puissante du monde. L'arme anti-Pokémon.

Des cris de joie suivirent mon silence. Je regardai tous ces gens qui m'acclamaient pour des choses que je n'avais pas encore faites. Ils avaient confiance en moi et ils avaient raison. Je ferais de mon mieux. Nous avions tous laissé de côté nos anciennes vies. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus le chef de Jadielle, je n'étais plus Champion d'Arène, j'étais Giovanni, le chef de la Team Rocket.

* * *

_Luxia Est est la Nécropole des Guerriers et au départ, Lavanville n'est que la partie Ouest de cette ville, d'où son nom. Il y aura plus d''information là-dessus dans HGR même si le changement de nom s'est fait dans celle-ci._

_Voilà pour l'histoire des grands méchants ! Bien sûr, il manque toute la partie des recrutements de scientifiques pour la nouvelle planque de Cramois'Île et l'accident bien connu qui s'en suivit mais j'en resterai là pour cette histoire._

_J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !_


End file.
